The Creature Of Darkness
by RoseWayne1
Summary: "You will never amount to anything, and no one can ever love a monster like you." His mother said. He lived in the darkness of his mothers basement the only light in his dark world was a kindhearted Minister and a spunky young girl. But when his mother sells him the Persian Shah all of his hopes and dreams are shattered. Until Lots of fluff this is an E C story but with twists
1. Christmas

**This is my first fan fiction. I love writing and hope you people like it. Please feel free to give me ideas and tips**

**Thank You, Misha**

Eric could hear the sounds of his mother's footsteps above his room in the basement. He sighed wondering what she was doing his mind wondered at the possibilities as her feet shuffled about the house. She was an evil woman who had no love for him but even then he couldn't help but love her. He guessed it was just a human reaction. Eric looked down at the book that was on his lap, it was a book on astrology he wondered what other boys at the age of 7 were reading. Probably some shallow books that had no worth what so ever. He looked out a crack in the boarded windows seeing the stars dotted across the sky like pinholes in the floor of heaven. He loved the night; it was a sense of safety and quietness no rustles in the streets.

Eric herd footsteps coming to his room. His heart leapt when he recognized his mother's graceful walk. He quickly jumped off his pile of blankets that served as a bed and hid the book. That he wasn't supposed to have, Eric barely had time to put on the cloth mask that covered the entire right side of his face. He was so excited but nervous for the possibility of having human contact. The only person that was semi regular was with the priest who came down to the attic about once a week to see the pitiful boy who lived in darkness.

The door opened and Eric's mother walked in her black curls draped over her shoulders and red dress complemented her perfectly. She had a disgusted look on her face "Merry Christmas Monster." She said sarcastically. Eric tried not to show the hurt he felt form her words. He had never heard her call him by his name that was the thing he desired the most just one hint that she loved him. "Come upstairs" she said turning away from him as if she couldn't even dare to look at him. He nervously followed her. She mumbled to herself and she led the way up the creaky steps.

Eric looked about the house. There was a kitchen to his right with a beautiful table decked out for the holiday with bright red balls in vases on the beautifully polished table. In the next room was a evergreen tree with bows tied on the branches and unlit candles spread around the tree. Just beside it was a black grand piano, Eric could hardly control his joy seeing the black and white keys that spread across the instrument. Never had he seen something so beautiful.

"Could I play mother?" Eric pleaded placing his small hand on hers. Suddenly she went into a screaming rage and smacked his hand away. "Don't ever touch me Demon!" she yelled grabbing the boy's shirt throwing him to the wall. Tears came to his eyes as he fell to his knees and grabbed the end of her dress. "Eric is sorry" he cried his voice muffled by the dress. "Please forgive him he just wanted to play his music for you." He looked up at his mother; her face was filled with hate. "Mother, please, please love me." Eric's mother forcefully grabbed his arm. He cried in pain as her fingernails dug into his arm. "Do you know why I can't love you!?" she screamed "You took everything from me!" Eric looked down as if she was remembering something she didn't want to think of. "Your father, a beautiful handsome man died trying to find the doctor when I went into labor! An accident they said and then I was left with a hideous monster!" She put her hands up to her face wiping the tears that threatened to fall. "This is what I'm left with." She said grabbing his arm again as she drug him to a beautiful full sized mirror. He looked into the glass for the first time in his life to see a monster.

**Poor Eric**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. The Music

**How often should I update? I can't wait to see if this story takes flight. **

**Please follow and review.**

**Misha**

Eric was drug by his mother to a magnificent mirror. Inside of the mirror was a masked monster Eric screamed at the sight of seeing his reflection for the first time in his life. Laughing evilly his mother said to him "Would you like to see what's under that retched mask?" Before the shocked child could know what happened the mask was ripped from his face reveling a hideously deformed face.

Eric screamed again at the face looking back at him. The lips were swollen down his chin, his eye sunken into his head. Yellow parched skin covered in all the places that bone wasn't showing. His hair was nothing more than thin blond whisks.

Eric went into a rage taking his small fists and smashed them into the mirror. The Pain coursing through his body as the glass cut deep only made his fear and rage worse. The glass crashed to the floor, Eric smashed the glass on the ground till it was nothing but bloody dust. "No one will ever love you" She told him. Eric buried his head into thin bloody hands. He tried to erase the distorted image from his mind that couldn't be him, no it was some sort of black magic, it had to be no one could ever be that revolting. His mother did nothing more than watch the boy, her child lay on the floor in horror.

Eric could barely hear the door knock over his cry. Eric's mother walked away without even giving her child a second thought. "Hello Preacher." She said opening the door with a smile. "Hello Madam. I wish to visit your son." She thought about the child for the first time that was on the ground in the next room. The preacher would not like it but she reluctantly let in the preacher. The man's jaw dropped at the sight of the child laying on the ground bloody and barley awake. "What happened?" he said running to the boy. The evil woman sat down on the piano bench. "I brought him up to have Christmas supper with me and the stupid boy looked into the mirror and went into and started smashing things." The preacher looked unconvinced at her story.

Eric's became more aware when he felt the Preacher lift him up into his strong arms. The grasp felt safe he carried him down the stairs and placed him on the bed. Eric managed to open his eyes seeing the Preacher pull a book on architecture snuck it under his blanket. His mother didn't let him have anything of value he wasn't worth it. So the preacher smuggled things to him. "Madam, do you have a needle and thread? These need stitches." He said looking at Eric's hands and wrists. "I can take care of the foolish child, myself monsieur." The preacher sighed at the woman's cruelty. The preacher stood up after gently placing the white mask over Eric's face. "I'm sorry you have been cursed Eric" he whispered into his ear.

Eric pretended to be asleep as his mother walked over to him. "It's your own fault you are like this." She bent down over Eric "You will never amount to anything; no one can love a monster.

Eric started moving a little later. He looked at his hands the cuts were deep and gory. The blood had dried on most but some of the deeper ones were still bleeding slightly. Eric got up and walked to the water basin and washed his hands. The water turned a pink color and a few gashes started bleeding again. Eric weakly move to his bed and sat down. And managed to rip some strips of cloth and wrapped his hands carefully. "Why?" he cried to himself as he lay back down.

Eric woke up that morning to a nock, he didn't care who it was; no one could make up for what they have done to hm. A fat grey hared man walked into the dark room. He stood there a moment letting his eyes adjust to light to dark. After a few seconds he walked over to Eric who hadn't moved from his bed. "Your mother said I could give this to you." He said handing a messenger bag to Eric. Eric looked at it and sat up before reaching out the bloody bandages. He opened up the bag inside of it was a story book and a book of blank papers and a pencil. "Thank you preacher" Eric mumbled. "Hear!" the preacher said with a cracked smile. "My wife baked these for you." he handed Eric a bag with some small cakes in it. Eric wasn't sure of what to say. The preacher smiled and headed toward the door. "Poor boy" Eric herd him mumble.

Eric spent the day looking through the book that the Preacher had given him. The pages were covered in sketches of buildings from around the world, this intrigued him. The young prodigy devoured the books writing notes on the ways each building was created and what he liked and disliked about the way it was made. He began using strips of wood to create models of the pictures that were in his mind. His limited supplies caused the child to grow bored. So Eric used a sheet of his new paper to make out a list of materials that were needed maybe he could ask the Preacher to get them for him,

Sunday came, Eric knew this by the way the streets were quiet and the bells started ringing in the chapel next door. Eric arose from his wooden crate that served as a desk and pressed himself to the boarded window. Music began to flow to his ears as he listened to the organ play the songs were simple but the music stirred him into a trance. Oh how he loved music! He was interrupted by the music when the organ player started the next song off key. He was horrified, how could anyone dare make a mistake when it came to the beauty of music? Eric groaned and covered his ears outraged by the fault in the song.

Eric zoned out when the booming voice of the preacher substituted the music. His thoughts were still on melodies, unearthly melodies that he had never heard before. Eric thought about the piano in his mother's living room he had to play!

Eric had never dared to leave his room without his mother's consent afraid of what she would do to him. Nervously he walked up the rickety stairs into the house, his nerves faded when he saw the beautiful sight of the piano. It was more stunning than he remembered. Eric gracefully sat down he only had a short time of happiness till his mother would come home from church and he'd have to go back down into the darkness.

Eric's long delicate fingers lay upon the piano he played a few keys transfixed on the sound each key made. Songs came to him pure lovely songs; Eric didn't know how the melodies came about but they mesmerized him. His fingers danced along the keys bringing a smile to his face. He was happy. Time passed all too quickly for Eric the spell of music was broken when he heard his mother laugh. He quickly shut the piano lid and ran down the stairs just before the house door opened.

**Please Follow and Review**


	3. Opera

**Author Note- This chapter took a whole new path that I was not expecting when I wrote it. But I hope you like it!**

"Hello Eric" the preacher stated as he walked through the basement door. "Hello Monsieur." Eric said kindly as he got up from his desk. For the past eight years Eric had been using the Preacher to get things he wanted, the preacher had managed to convince Eric's mother to let him get Eric a small piano, several dozen books on every subject, and building materials for his contracting. "Here are some supplies you have requested." The fat man said placing a crate on the desk. Eric looked in the box smiling at the lumps of clay, sculpting tools, and score sheets. "Don't you know that you could sell your works? Your layouts for the opera house are astonishing. And your compositions are even more so." The preacher said eyeing the sheets of paper that showed every little detail of the grand Opera then shifting his eyes to the scores laid across the desk. "A contractor friend told me there going to start opening bids for an opera house here in Paris! You should really try to do it. You will have to submit your design and costs, but you could do it."

Eric sat on the chair awe struck for a moment. No one would take a fifteen year old boy seriously, even though he was sure his design was much better than anyone could do. It would defiantly let him live a normal life. And maybe people would get interested in what he had the most passion for, music. He quickly began making a copy of something off of the blueprints. "Thank you Monsieur" Eric stated excitedly." I am very interested "Eric rarely seemed excited by anything so it pleased the Preacher to see the boy so happy "Could you do me a favor and get the prices of these supplies." The preacher looked at the list that Eric handed him. On the list were gold, different stones, cloths and every supply needed for a masterpiece of a building. The preacher beamed his wrinkled face moving into a smile as he skipped out the door. Eric immediately sat down after the man left tearing the papers from the wall, he began making alterations to the building. This opera house would be his home someday, but no one could ever know.

Eric spent the next few days de drawing the blueprints editing the foundation making passageways around to Opera no ignorant hired construction worker would ever know that was being constructed. Eric was so happy that he finally had something he could do that was worth wile.

The preacher hadn't come in several weeks very rarely did he long for human contact but he was starting to get hungry for it. Eric was bubbling with joy for the opera house, HIS opera house. He began composing more and making sure every square inch of the building was perfect.

Eric laid his fingers on the piano keys and began to play his latest work. He wrote some new notes on a score sheet and started playing again. The music was possessing him sending chills down his spine at the unearthly melodies He was interrupted as the basement door flew open revealing a red infuriated preacher. Eric couldn't help but chuckle and the sight of an angry preacher. "Preacher?" Eric questioned confused at the way the preacher was acting. "Ah lad everything is going wrong!" he said plopping himself on the bed in the corner. Eric was starting to feel like this man was invading his personal space way to much. "What troubles you sir?" Eric asked even though he didn't really care. "The resurrection service is going to be a disaster! The lady that plays the organ has left you cannot have an Easter service without the music." Eric rolled his eyes he knew where this conversation was going. "Eric" he said looking straight into Eric's blue eyes "I have done everything for you. Could you do me this one little favor and play?"

Eric sighed "my so called mother would be highly displeased. I am sorry but I will have to decline." The preacher groaned, but then smiled. He knew that it wouldn't take much to convince Eric. "Your mother seems to be very heavily intoxicated this morning." Eric leaned forward placing his chin on his fist. "As long as no one will see me I will say yes." The preacher lightened up even more his red face going back to its normal shade. "Oh! Thank you Eric! You truly are an Angel of Music." The preacher paused as if those words brought back a painful memory.

"Angel of Music?" Eric said scrunching his forehead behind the mask. The preacher laughed awkwardly "Oh it was just some silly story my mother use to tell my brother and I. My brother God rest his soul, was a brilliant violinist. He died a few months ago leaving his pour daughter behind in our care." The preacher started his story with a chuckle seaming to think of beautiful memories but then he seemed to turn sad again at the mention of his brother. The preacher handed him the sheet of items Eric wanted prices on before heading out the door to let Eric get dressed for the resurrection service

Eric thought about this Angel of Music thing. He was the opposite of an angel that was for sure, but the story made him happy inside. Eric left the basement all cleaned up. His thin strands of hair were combed back and covered by a hat; he wore a white shirt that the preacher had brought him with black pants that were too short for his abnormally long legs, Eric's mask lay across the right side of his face showing off his handsome side.

Eric was so afraid, he could count the number of times he had been outside on one hand and even then he was hidden by the security of darkness. Eric opened the door to the chapel his hands shaking. The room was lined with beautiful stained glass every detail blew Eric away.

"Eric" the preacher said placing his hand on his shoulder "this is my niece Christine." Eric looked at the young girl. She had thick chocolate curls that draped over her shoulder and a blue dress that looked homemade, her eyes were big and brown filled with fire but also sadness. "Christine this is my friend, Eric."

The girl smiled! She actually smiled at him! "Hello Eric." She said blushing slightly.

**Author Note- Eeek I had so much fun writing that chapter ending I'm smiling like an idiot right now. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow and review.**


	4. The Voice

**Guest- thank you I have another storyline coming soon**

**Guest and Guest- I know it is a terrible thing that he has such a horrible mother I can't wait till she is out of the story**

**Please Review and Follow**

Eric couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was standing in front of someone as hideous as he. Christine eyed him cracking a shy smile she watched him carefully her eyes not leaving his mask.

"I'll show you where the organ is." Christine said to Eric. Her voice was even more beautiful than he imagined. Eric couldn't even reply he was so transfixed on her. She turned around to lead him to the organ. Eric followed afraid that this was all a beautiful dream.

Christine came to the organ and faced Eric with her big brown eyes again. "Thank you" Eric mumbled quietly almost forcing the words to come out of his mouth. "Here is the list of songs that we are doing this morning." She said handing Eric the music sheets. Her voice, it was so pure and beautiful. Eric could hardly refrain himself from singing.

"Do you sing Christine?" Oh God that name, it was just as beautiful as her. Christine looked down her eyes saddened. "I have got to go." She mumbled in near tears. "If you need anything you can ask my uncle." She suddenly was out of sight. Eric was left with the instrument and music sheets. Eric scanned the papers. These songs did not do justice to his music. Eric played the beautiful instrument his fingers danced gracefully along the keys. His mind never left the beautiful little girl who was just in his presence. "Eric" the preacher's voice said from behind him. That man had such a tendency to disturb him. "This is our lead singer. "Carlota" Eric Couldn't believe it. The preacher told him no one would see him. "I trust you will not be drawing any attention to yourself, boy!" her voice spit with a strong Italian accent. "Although Monsieur thinks you can play…" Eric slammed his fists onto the organ if she was going to insult him she would pay; its sound rang throughout the small chapel. "Dam you!" Eric sang.

Carlota fell backwards against the wall at the sound of Eric's voice. Eric stood in shock. He knew his voice could do more things than the normal voice but he never had sung in fount of someone. Carlota was still on the ground staring at him her eyes wide and her face was as if she had just seen a ghost. Eric threw his voice directly into her ear. "Take it back." Eric scolded Carlota twisted her head around trying to find the source of the voice. "I take it back." She said still in a daze. Eric looked toward the preacher. "What was that?" the preacher asked. Eric casually shrugged as he turned to face the organ again.

Eric began playing the songs again. He couldn't play these! Leaping up off of the bench he sat on Eric ran to the pulpit and grabbed the quill and ink. Eric altered the songs carefully and began playing again. Carlota stood behind him, and listened to the introduction. Eric was engrossed in his music till the Carlota sung her first note. It was retched; her voice struggled to hold the simplest of note. Eric was officially convinced that no one in all of France could compare the shrill of her song.

"Is there a swine in here mam'?" Eric said throwing his voice into her ear so no one could hear. Carlota's song came to an abrupt halt. "Did anyone here that voice!?" she asked furiously. Eric snickered at the way she responded. "I do believe you are delusional mam'." Eric remarked into her other ear. Carlota stormed out of the room leaving Eric quite pleased with himself.

Shortly after everyone started filling in to the church. Eric sat on the organ bench his back to the crowd. He listened to the voices talking and laughing. Everyone seemed to have a great time. The door beside him was opened to reveal Christine. She blushed slightly "Carlota says she is not singing." Eric tilted his head to get a better look at her expression. It was puzzled, "she said something about voices in her ear." Christine said looking into Eric's deep blue eyes. "It looks like I have to sing" Eric's sad and heavy heart lifted at her words. But he couldn't help but notice the sorrow in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked Christine "No I am not." She said starting to cry. "My papa use to play the violin and I would sing. He used to say that my voice was blessed by the angels. It was our special thing he would give me lessons, Oh was I so happy." Eric watched he her as she brushed away the tears. "He would tell me stories of the Angel of Music at night. He said 'When I'm in heaven child I will send you the Angel of Music." Eric's blue eyes sparkled at the mention of the Angel of Music again.

"Christine" Eric said in attempt to cheer her up. "The Angel of Music cannot visit you if you refuse to sing."

Christine smiled, Eric's heart melted he actually made someone smile.

Eric laid his hands on the organ, the white keys soft to his touch pressing down on the first note song rang through the church. Eric's back was to the audience and Christine stood facing the people. A soft and pure note came from her mouth Eric gasped at her voice. She had been taught well, it was strong and lovely.

Music filled the boy's heart as she sang. Eric listened to the voice. It was near perfect the only issue was it was overtaken by her emotions.

The songs ended much to Eric's displeasure. Christine skipped over to Eric who was sitting in the back after the service. "You played beautifully Eric." Eric looked down he was never use to complements. "Thank you" he said shyly. "Your voice is phenomenal." Christine twirled around "I never want to stop singing!" She was smiling from ear to ear and giggling happily.

The door opened as the Preacher walked in. "I should bring you home Eric." He said with pity for the boy in his voice.

**Please review and follow**


	5. The Persian

**Author note-I wasn't going to update today but there is a storm going on and the roads are closed so no going anywhere for me and I'm afraid we will loose power soon. ****How often should I update? id like to keep going as I am just because I have such great plans for this story but what do you all think?**

**Now the story takes flight! **

**Please let me know what you think, I love reading the reviews.**

The preacher and Eric walked to the window of Eric's room. "Thank you again Eric." The preacher said turning to the masked boy. The mask looked down and nodded ever so slightly.

The old man opened the board window, "I'll see you later Eric" He said as the boy climbed through the window.

"So where have you been?" a wicked voice said behind Eric as he hid the evidence of the broken boards after the man left. Eric froze feeling sick, "Are you going to answer me Monster?" his mother said cruelly. "Did you think you could really live a normal life? You are nothing, its far time you learned that."

Eric couldn't answer; he felt a sting of pain race through his shoulder as the woman's nails grabbed his shoulder tearing him around to face her. "Answer me demon!" she said her hand crashing across Eric's thin cheek.

Eric blew up his face hot and red. "Don't ever touch me again woman." he screamed pushing her away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran out the basement and sprinted up the stairs.

Eric could hear his mother's drunken footsteps behind him, he ran into the living room suddenly a strong heavy arm wrapped around his neck and another around his waist. Eric thrashed at the strong grip attempting to get out of the hold. "Let me go!" Eric cried his anger covering up his fear.

The arms tried to readjust their grip, and Eric took that opportunity to wiggle out. Eric burst out the door and jumped down the stairs. A great impact came upon Eric crashing him to the ground. His mask flew off; Eric lay on the ground defeated his hands covering his deformed face.

A firm grip on Eric's wrist pulled him up. His mother's cruel voice came from behind Eric "I'm sorry about that monsieur I didn't think the monster would run from me." Eric looked up at the arms who grabbed him. The man was Middle Eastern dressed in odd robes his beady eyes watched the unmasked boy, but showed no fear of the distorted face.

"I'm sure the boy will cause no more trouble for me, thank you madam. The Shah will be quite pleased." The Middle Eastern man said looking at Eric.

Eric concluded that the man was well educated, his French was flawless. He looked to be in his twenties. "I'm Nadir Khan the daroga, chef of the Persian police." Eric was unamused at the man "Do they not have enough crime in your country to keep you busy Monsieur Daroga?" Eric asked still quite shaken. The Persian seemed amused at Eric's dark sense of humor.

"I was asked to fetch a young French genius for the Shah, although I was not expecting him to be this young. I didn't trust anyone to bring you back; you wouldn't have come out in one piece if anyone else takes you." Eric glared at the strange man. "And what makes you think I will go with you Daroga?" Eric asked his voice lowered. "Well, you don't have an option your intelligence is far beyond anything the Shah can pass up he commands you to go."

"Monsieur Khan" Eric's mother's voice cruelly rang. "Would you please take the monster and go I never want to see the wretched face again."

Nadir looked at Eric as tears weld up in the boys eyes. The man guided Eric to a small black carriage and pulled him in. Eric and Nadir sat in silence. The carriage passed the chapel Christine was sitting out in the grass playing with a little grey kitten, she looked up and noticed Eric peering through the window excitedly she began waving and called his name. The boy buried his hands in his face the mask felt cold and lifeless to him.

"Was that a friend?" the Persian asked; His sudden comment making Eric jump but he didn't answer.

Christine was running her fingers through the grass letting her little kitten chase them around. She was lonely in this town without her papa. The only friend she had was Raoul but he only came once a year during the summer. Christine looked up at the sound of a carriage driving down the quite pathway. In it was the lonely face of her new friend. "Eric!" she called "Come play with me and my kitten!" she so wanted someone to be her friend.

The half masked face in the carriage looked down sadly her heart sunk. There was something wrong he was a sad person but this morning his eyes lightened every time he looked at her. The preacher came out the chapel door and called Christine. The girl scooped up the kitten and ran over to the man.

"Uncle William! I just saw Eric driving in a carriage. What do you think he was doing?" Christine asked the preacher. William looked worried, "Christine, are you sure?" Christine nodded. "Come with me." He said trotting down the stairs.

The preacher sped walked to Eric's old home; Christine wasn't too far behind nearly jogging to keep up with the man. The preacher leapt up the stairs losing his normal calm and collected way about him, the man banged on the door. Christine got worried at the way her uncle was acting. "Madam!" he yelled pounding his fist on the thick wooden door. Christine heard a cruel voice swear at the preacher as the door swung open. "What!?" The woman asked. Christine was horrified at the way Eric's mother presented herself "Where is Eric?" William growled at the woman.

She laughed evilly, "The Demon you mean preacher?" Christine was sick. "He is not a Demon!" She cried shoving herself between her uncle and the drunken woman. The woman laughed, Christine was disgusted at the alcohol on her breath. Straightening up to make herself look bigger Christine scolded the woman

"He is a beautiful person who deserves all the loving kindness in the world, I feel sorry that you are too much of monster to see it yourself!" Christine could feel her face get hot. "Well Monster lover" the woman said laughing "How can you be so sure? Have you seen his demon infested face?"

Christine stuck her little fists on her waist. "I don't care what he looks like! It's who he is underneath that makes him a beautiful person."

The woman was silent for a moment staring at the little girl her eyes cold. "You will never see the monster again; I've sold him to the Shah of Persia." Christine's jaw dropped but the preacher spoke first; "You sold him?" She nodded smiling.

Christine ran off crying how could this be? He was such a special person that deserved the world, not this.

Christine was crying on her bed when her uncle came home. "Christine?" He said knocking on her door carefully. The little girl sat up wiping her tears away, "Yes Uncle." The man walked in holding rolls of paper. "What is that?" Christine asked pulling her curls over her shoulder. The man smiled, "We are going to make Eric's dream come true, we will submit his opera house plans." He said laying Eric's drawings on Christine's desk. Christine rolled off her bed, gasping at the beautiful drawings with even what style and brand of carpets are to be used. This boy was truly a genius.

**Good job standing up for Eric Christine! I can't wait to see what the future holds for these two.**

**Please follow and review.**


	6. Away

**On a ship to Persia**

Eric lay on a small rickety bed feeling the gentle rocking of the ship. He tried to sleep but it never came to him, the Persian was snoring gently in another bed beside him. It had been a long few days Eric was excited for this adventure but he was completely terrified also.

Glancing out the ships window he could see the blue green mass of water up until the earth gently rolled blocking what was beyond that from view. The weather had got much warmer the farther thy traveled from France almost to where it was unbearable to him.

The preacher had given him some history books one of which had information of Persia. Eric was worried about not knowing the language, he had gotten from the daroga that the shah was a harsh man.

The Middle Eastern man stirred and mumbled something in his language. Eric hated the fact that that man had to stay with him but, he had no choice he was practically a prisoner.

"Teach me your language." Eric demanded when he was sure the daroga was awake. The man groaned rolling over. "The Shah speaks French he's the only on you will need to listen to." The Persian said rolling back over and facing the half masked boy.

"You never told me how he heard about me." Eric stated leaning up against the wall. "I don't know. The shah has his collections of masons, magicians and…" the Persian stopped lowering his head. Eric raised an eyebrow at the man. "And?" the man sat up but lowered his head, "And freaks." He said speaking no more than a whisper.

Eric was disgusted, "I see, so they will put me on display his majesty." Eric said mockingly but there was evident pain in his voice.

**In France**

The preacher leapt up the steps to the large stone building holding Eric's blueprints in his hand. A small line was inside all famous well known designers. "William?" a tall thin man questioned. "What are you doing here?" the preacher smiled "The same as you, Cloutier." The man laughed "Now I know you, you can't even put together a pulpit."

William was next up in line, he handed the papers to a big gruff man at a desk. "Fill out these papers and return them right away." The man grumbled before yelling 'Next'. William sat down and filled out the papers.

About 20 minutes later the preacher walked back up to the desk. The man glanced at the papers. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the preacher. "You need to put the designer's full name." the man said pointing to a spot on the paper. "His name is Eric… Just plain Eric" the man sighed glancing at the papers. "And you want me to believe that the designer is 14 to! This opera house is not a mockery." The man yelled pounding his fists on the table. "Please just look at the blue prints. The designer is a genius; sadly he was killed in an accident and unable to submit the papers himself." William hoped that his tale would convince the grumpy man.

**On a ship to Persia**

Eric and the Persian were silent for the next few days. "How could have I been so stupid" Eric thought "I should have fought back, I should have never returned home." Eric couldn't believe that he would ever miss his home the cold dark basement, out here he felt so vulnerable. People were talking to each other walking past his room the only thing that separated him from them was a thin door.

"Eric" the Persian said his voice pleading "I'm sorry I had to trick you, but we can outsmart the shah." Eric didn't want to talk to the man. Eric had been designing an escape plan already. "Daroga, Eric does not want your help." Nadir groaned "I know all of the shah's ways; I know how the man's sick brain works." Eric was getting frustrated he could not trust this man, he could trust no one. "Eric doesn't care. With all due respect it works better for me if I don't trust you." Eric said as he walked out the door.

Eric stepped out into the ship's deck; Eric tilted his hat shading the white mask. The crew was running around speaking and yelling in their Persian language. Eric studied them trying to lean how the people in the country he would be in acted.

Eric heard a voice in Persian yelling at him but Eric kept walking around undisturbed by the man yelling. A strong harsh hand grabbed Eric's shoulder and spun him around. Eric fought back turning his scarred hands to fists as he threw punches at his attacker. The man reacted much quicker to Eric's attack than he predicted, a heavy fist came in contact with Eric's stomach causing him to buckle over gasping for air. The man took the second that Eric was distracted trying to breathe to hit under Eric's chin nocking his head up, Eric fell backwards his hat flying off his head when he hit the ground.

With a foot on Eric's chest to keep him down the man bent over the boy and reached his hand toward the mask. Eric thrashed about the foot on his chest placed more weight on him Eric gasped before he threw his voice behind the man laughing at him. The man whipped his body around as Eric grabbed his ankle and pushed throwing him off balance.

Eric's attacker fell to the ground, Eric jumped up and ran to his room slamming the door and leaned up on it while placing his hand up to his bloody lip. "What happened?" Eric herd as Nadir walked over to him. Eric glared at Nadir "sorry I asked." Nadir said sarcastically.

**France: Christine's home**

Christine sat on her bed. Her uncle should be home soon from his meeting about the opera house. People were suspicious about this mysterious designer they were announcing the winner of the bid today. A nock came at the front door since Eric left she wasn't feeling much like talking to people.

Christine opened the door two open arms, greeting her with a huge smile embracing her in a hug. "Raoul!" Christin said with a renewed energy "what are you doing here?" Raoul smiled my "father had a business trip so I convinced him to let me go." Christine wrapped her arms around Raoul "Oh Raoul, I've missed you so much."

**And now Raoul has come in oh joy.**

**Please follow and let me know what you think**


	7. The Song

**France**

Christine shuffled about the kitchen making a pot of tea for her and Raoul. "Christine it is so wonderful to see you." Raoul said with a boyish grin. "You to Raoul" She laughed placing the tea on the table with some sweets "How long will you and your father be staying?" Raoul leaned back in the chair, "I'm not sure."

Raoul told story after story of his home south of France, his aunt who helped raise him. "Have you started singing again Christine?" He asked suddenly changing his conversation about himself to Christine. Christine lightened up, and then saddened a little. Raoul was worried that the topic of music was still hard on her. Christine recovered her smile "Yes, I have sung once for the Resurrection service. Eric helped me get my confidence up when our main Sunday singer left and I was the only one who could sing." Raoul was happy but confused. "Who is Eric?"

Christine told him of how Eric came to the church and played the organ. "He listened to me when I told him of my father No one has ever really seemed to truly listen to what I had to say about my papa. He left a few weeks ago."

Raoul sensed there was something she wasn't telling him about this Eric character he actually felt offended that Christine would turn to this random person and spill her heart out to him.

Christine turned her head when she herd footsteps coming up the porch. She darted up to greet her uncle who opened the door. Christine was worrying Raoul she seemed so preoccupied she wasn't concentrating on anything he was saying. "What happened with the bid Uncle William!?" Raoul herd her say with a newfound excitement. "Did Eric get it?" Raoul grunted and walked to the door to hear better. He really did not like how Eric filled all her thoughts.

"They loved his design and the way he made it cut the opera house overall total in a quarter. They are building the opera." The Preacher said hugging the squealing Christine.

Christine gasped and drug the preacher to the next room "Raoul is here! He is visiting for a few weeks!" the preacher smiled and gave the blond boy a firm handshake.

**Off the coast of Persia**

Eric prepared for the ship to dock. Eric placing his hat on covering his thin blond whisks of hair, Eric was still dressed in his Sunday attire. He was terrified Eric knew that Persia would be a living hell for him.

Eric could hear the crew up above him preparing. The door of the room opened, Eric growled to himself. "We will be docking soon." Eric couldn't do more than nod at the man. "Eric, I'm sorry for all of this that has happened to you." Eric clenched and unclenched his fists. "I don't need your sympathy." He hissed.

A short time later Eric and Nadir walked off the boat and through the streets. The people watched the young French boy as carefully as he watched them. The people were dressed in beautiful bright robes there were tapestries of all colors and designs.

They arrived at the palace Nadir coached Eric on how to act. "If you don't please him" he whispered to Eric, "he will give no second thoughts on beating you." Eric shook, "He sounds like a real charmer." Eric grumbled darkly.

They approached the shah's throne Nadir and the man exchanged conversation in their language as Eric studied the man. He was a fat man dressed in beautiful robes sitting on a throne made of gold. The man was decked out with the finest gems. The Shah's voice was high and wretched he had no control of his pitch wile speaking. A woman fanned the king and sang to him. Eric looked around the building. It was beautiful but the way the flooring was lined out irritated Eric, it did not complement the building at all. The Persian rugs were almost carelessly laid across the floor.

The shah yelled at Eric in French causing him to jump. "Take off your mask and let me see what is under it!" The man squeaked. "I apologize but I cannot." Eric herd Nadir gasp at his refusal at the shah's command.

Eric felt a sting across his back, Eric gasped in pain and surprise as he fell to his knees. He quickly jumped up and faced a man who had been standing behind him with a whip. Eric's blue eyes raged with an icy fire. The man yelled something that Eric could not understand as he thrashed Eric again, Eric stood his ground and bit into his lip to keep from making any sounds of pain.

"When you are beaten you scream and cry! You are a slave of mine and it pleases me so to see your pain!" the shah said standing up. Eric took a deep breath and glared at the man, "I will not surrender to a beast like you!" Eric felt another sting but he refused to let it bother him. "Why do you treat THE chief architect of France like this?" Eric felt all the eyes stare at him Eric herd Nadir scold him quietly.

"Don't lie to me demon!" The shah screamed lunging at Eric. The fat king's fist crashed into Eric's mask snapping it in half. Everyone gasped at the twisted face of the French boy. "That's better demon child" the Shah growled. "Oh" He said with an evil grin picking up the broken mask, "You won't need this anymore. Now take the monster to his cage."

Months went by, Eric spent his days preforming for the shah he hated this disgusting man. The Shah command that Eric was to be drugged at all times they controlled Eric's mood swings and violent outbreaks with it. At first the shah's men had to shove it down his throat, but now he found himself begging the guards for it.

Eric lay in the cage staring at the door the effects of the drug had started taking place the guards should be coming soon to disgrace him.

Eric hardly heard the sounds of footsteps walking towards the iron cage. "Eric" the familiar voice whispered. Eric rolled his head to face the Daroga. "Ah what a pleasure it is for the Devils Child to see you Daroga." Eric mumbled sarcastically. Nadir looked at the boy, his eyes dilated hardly able to focus on him.

Eric had not seen the man sense he came, he had been packed with work. "Eric, what do they have you on?" Nadir asked worried about the boy's health and sanity. "What would you care Daroga, You are the one who brought me here." Eric slurred his voice saddened.

"Alright monster" One of the guards announced walking towards the cage "time to get to work." The man unlocked the cage and pulled Eric out and led him down the hall filled with animals in cages and other freaks.

"I've changed my mind." The shah announced his repulsive voice hurting Eric's head. "I want him to play music for me." He said pointing towards a piano. The guard that had ahold of Eric said something like "He is on too much to" Eric couldn't figure out the rest.

The shah stood up "I don't care" he roared before summoning the man to be beaten.

Eric closed his eyes and sat on the piano bench concentrating on trying to steady his shaking hands; the drug was taking a different effect on him than he was used to. Eric cursed the guards for their drug experiments on him.

Eric began to play he had no control of his nerves his hands played the wrong keys. "Are you making a mockery of me Demon?" The shah screamed at Eric. "No sir. I can't play today." He said holding his shaking hands up for the shah to see.

"Nonsense, Nadir comes teach this boy a lesson!" The shah hissed handing Nadir a whip. "Make him scream and plead for mercy!" Eric looked up at Nadir now shaken by fear. This man was the closest thing to a friend he had.

"Just plead and cry for the shah and he will go easy on you," the daroga whispered. Eric shook his head "I will never submit to anyone." He whispered his voice shaking slightly.

The first sting came upon Eric's bare back; Eric sat on his knees his hands clutching his pant leg. Raising his head he stared the Shah in the eyes he only felt a strong hate for this man.

Eric could not bear the pain he soon found himself face first on the ground, but he would not make any sound of pain. "He can't take any more." Eric barely herd the Daroga say. "I'll let you know when he is done, keep going."

Everything went black for Eric after that.

**Poor Eric. I was not to happy with this chapter, I had a bit of writers block when this was written. Sorry if I disappointed, please review and let me know what you think:) I want to know your Ideas or Tips**

**Misha**


	8. Mason

**Wow this chapter is long, sorry**

**Well I hope you all enjoy.**

**France**

Christine looked about the foundations for the opera house. It had been a year sense Eric left. Christine wondered why Eric picked such an odd spot for the opera house she shrugged he underground lake must have something to do with the sound or something she guessed.

"Don't try and guess what Eric's plan was for the building." Her uncle said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I think my head will explode if I try." She laughed.

"Do you miss Raoul?" the preacher asked. "Yeah, but I'm fine I met a new friend Meg. She and her mother just moved here." William kissed her forehead. "Uncle? Meg said her mother is going to be the ballet instructor, if I start training now I could perform." The man smiled "wouldn't you rather sing?" Christine nodded "But, my Angel of Music has not come. I cannot sing without him."

**Down the street at Megs house**

"Oh Christine come in! You must be frozen." A woman said. "Thank you Madame Giry, It is rather cold" Christine said removing her shawl. "Megan your friend is here." The woman said pointing her voice up the stairs.

The girls greeted each other and went into the kitchen for tea. "Madame, I would like to ask you about the ballet." Christine said praying she could join. "We would love to have you Christine. What does your uncle say?" Christine shrugged "He thinks I should sing and I'd like to, but I shouldn't, not right now at least." Madame Giry nodded and told the girl that they would love to have her.

"Have you talked to Raoul lately?" Meg asked sipping some tea. Christine shook he head "He is off at sea I don't know when his term will be over."

"You like him don't you Christine?" Meg said with a smile, oh how she loved gossip and drama. Christine shrugged as her mind went to Eric. "I don't know, we have been best friends all of our lives." Meg laughed, "Oh Christine he is so dashing and handsome how could you not love him?"

**Three years later**

**Persia**

Eric sat in the cage, so many years of this dreaded place. Eric closed his eyes humming a song; oh how he missed his music the Shahs music was tearing him apart at the shallowness and lack of any skill whatsoever.

Eric lay against the bars singing softly to himself.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high<br>And life worth living  
>I dreamed that love would never die<br>I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid  
>So dreams were made and used and wasted<br>There was no ransom to be paid  
>No song unsung<br>No wine untasted_

_I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living<br>So different now from what it seemed  
>Now life has killed<br>The dream I dreamed_

_(Anne Hathaway I Dreamed a Dream)_

Eric's mind traveled to France. Almost every memory there was painful he felt the chill of the dark basement, the harsh words of his mother and the neglect. But with all of that Eric missed it. He had his music, his designs, and Christine. "Pull yourself together Eric." He growled to himself "You have only met her once you probably didn't even mean anything to her."

He was brought out of his day dream when the guards drug who Eric recognized as the Shah's Master Mason. They brought the man down the hall past Eric and into another room that gave Eric the chills. He herd laughing from the guards and screaming from the Mason and then, silence.

"What did he do?" Eric asked the guards as they came out of the room. "The man did not please the Shah with his works." One of the men answered. Eric's heart stopped for a moment, this shah was messed up.

"What was he working on?" the guards were surprised at the young man's sudden interest in something. "A home for his mother." Eric rested his hand on his chin thinking of any way he could turn in his plans to the shah without losing his life in the process.

"I would like to design the Shahs mothers' home." Eric announced. The men laughed at Eric's request "you seem to underestimate me sirs, I was in fact a well-known mason in France." Eric lied. Within an hour the men came back with pens and papers and what the shah wanted.

Eric looked at the details the shah left they were hard and expensive; Eric was also able to get the original masons plans. He looked at the original blue prints they were beautiful but designed for a place like Rome or France, Not out in the desert. Eric sketched out his elaborate details. Within three weeks it was complete, a masterpiece.

"You are going to lose your head Eric" Nadir warned. "Well then Daroga, I'll just have to rely on you and your charming skills to get the shah to listen to me." Eric mocked

"Did I request your presence?" The shah squeaked when Eric and the daroga walked into his room.

"Your mighty kingship" Eric said proudly the words seemed to taste bitter in his mouth. "I had gotten the assumption that you needed a new Master Mason, I have taken priority into designing a home for your mother when she comes and visits." Eric said handing the rolls of paper to the shah, "You can kill me if you are not pleased but I beg you to just look at It." the shah looked at each paper in awe. "Congratulations Master Mason you will start work immediately." Eric glowed and gave a small elegant bow thanking the shah.

"Oh Nadir, please show our mason to his new home the one where the other mason lived." The daroga nodded his head and walked out of the room followed by Eric.

Nadir opened the castle door Eric paused feeling light headed, "I can't go out among the people without may mask." Nadir smiled "I have already thought of that." He pulled a white half mask out of his bag. Eric grinned and placed it on his face. Eric felt somewhat whole, his hair had finally grown so it covered his normally bald head. It was still terribly thin but when he looked into his reflection in the glass mirror like doors of the castle he was almost handsome. Smiling he followed Nadir.

Eric sat at the edge of his bed in his new home. It was a three bedroom house with a kitchen, dining room, and a huge living room. The daroga had delivered a piano to him also. Eric had felt the bed sheets gripping them in his hands the closest thing he had ever had for a bed was blankets on a wooden frame.

Eric removed his boots, shocks and shirt. And crawled into the thin sheets closing his eyes, his life was starting to fall together.

Morning came; Eric woke up to the sun peering through the curtains, and a pounding on his bedroom door. "Eric get up!" Eric growled at the voice. "Leave me Daroga." Eric covered his head with his sheets. The door opened. Reaching his hand on the side table Eric grabbed a water glass and threw it towards Nadir barley missing him. "Dam you Eric; you are actually acting like a normal person."

Chuckling the young masked man sat up, "What do you want Daroga?" the man looked down at the broken water glass on the floor. "Well the shah wants to meet with you before you start construction. He asked me to bring you immediately." Eric searched through his drawers and pulled out a clean shirt. "Why do you refuse to wear the Persian robs Eric? They would be much more comfortable than the normal French attire." Eric asked watching Eric put on his boots. "Because my cloths complement my mask quite well." Eric replied sarcastically.

The two me approached the Shah both bowing politely. "Ah Master Mason, now that you are a free man of Persia you need to take the steps to be a respected man. "The shah clapped "Bring them in!"

A line of beautiful Persian women came in. "I, I can't your majesty." Eric mumbled lowering his masked head. A heavy sting lay across Eric's back he felt blood run down his back.

"Now mason" the Shah squawked getting angry "These are the most beautiful women in the entire city, choose one for your wife!" Eric wrung his hands nervously. "If you don't choose mason you can kill each one of these maidens, now make your choice."

Eric tried to think of a different alternative but the shah was serious. "I'd like to know a little about each one, sir."

The shah nodded and pointed to the fist girl. "Aaminah, a great house wife beautiful and wonderful when it comes to making you comfortable.

Benazir, a splendid artist and amazing cook

Mia, would make a wonderful mother and wife she is very submissive.

Rajja… I have nothing to say about her."

Eric was still shaking He looked at Rajja she had a spunk, that's for sure. He could only see he eyes through the vail but the dark eyes had a spark of life that the others didn't have.

The shah finished announcing the girls and looked at Eric who was still wringing his hands. Eric didn't want to choose. He wanted to be married but not, now not here, and not by force and fear. "Rajja" Eric said his rich voice shaking. "Congratulations, marry them Nadir."

"Oh God Nadir what am I going to do?" Eric cried pacing the porch "Well she is beautiful, take her she is no more than the bed you two will sleep in."

"What!? No Nadir." The man shrugged and Eric was getting more stressed. "Women here are no more than slaves Eric, if you disappoint the Shah he will not think twice about killing her and possibly you." Eric sat down before he collapsed. "I can't treat a woman like that! She is beautiful, and innocent she is not my slave!" Nadir turned around to leave, "You will figure something out I'm sure." He said before leaving.

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door to the bedroom.

The girl sat in the bed covered by the sheets smiling and patting beside her. Eric fell against the door frame "I can't do this" he thought.

"I, umm I'm going to go sleep in the other room." He mumbled turning around to leave.

"Do I not please you master?" a soft sad voice cried.

"Master? Oh God I'm a dead man."

**Please don't send the mob after me for adding another girl in his life.**

**Please follow and review**


	9. Rajja

Eric woke up to the sounds of dishes banging he had fallen asleep on the divan in the living room. Sitting up groggily everything rushed back to him he was married to some woman he didn't know. Eric stood up and reached for his shirt on the table. A dish broke behind him "Oh, Master I'm so sorry. I did not mean to wake you up! Please have mercy on me."

Eric was confused did women really have this much fear of men here? "No Rajja, It is all ok he responded sort of frustrated at the whole situation. "Please don't call me master." She looked at him confused, "What do you mean sir?" Eric laughed sitting down and motioned for her to do the same.

Rajja nervously sat. "I mean that where I'm from, a man treats his wife with love and kindness, she is not a slave." Eric could see she was very confused at the shock of a different lifestyle. He smiled and continued, "A man's wife is more of a friend and companion than a piece of property to show off."

Rajja was awestruck "But what will the shah have to say?" Eric leaned back "We will have to hide that belief away from him; I don't want him to hurt you."

"Eric?" she said looking down at her hands that were in her lap. "You are a good man."

Eric shook his head "No Rajja I am not."

She grasped Eric's hand causing him to draw away nervously, "I have watched the way the shah has treated you, and the fact that you are not bitter and treat people right amazes me."

Before Eric could reply a nock came at the door and Eric rose to answer it. "You answer the door instead of your slave woman?" the man said glaring harshly at Eric. "I'm sorry Cyrus I am new to your customs." Eric really disliked this man and he knew he was no good "The shah has sent me to ensure him that you have taken your wife." The Persian messenger grumbled. Eric crossed his arms "I don't see why our personal life is any of his business." Eric knew he was treading on thin surface now. A strong first came to Eric's jaw, "The shah ensured all of his workers that if you have not taken her we can do it for you, I promise you and your slave will pay for your disobedience." Eric was sickened what kind of place was this that a king would even think of allowing that. "I have taken care of it Cyrus, now please leave us." Eric lied.

**France- the Paris opera house**

"That was disgrace girls! Now do it again" Madam Giry scolded pounding her cane. The girls sighed, starting the dance again.

"Better, ok girls go on." The girls squealed running off with a newfound energy. "You are improving Christine." Madam Giry said walking over to Christine who was taking off her point shoes. "Thank you Madame, but I don't feel like I am good enough for opening night." Madam Giry smiled and sat next to Christine. "You work longer and harder than any of the other girls, but your talent is not in dancing is it?" Christine hesitated then shook her head.

Madam Giry was being oddly supportive of the girls; she was normally cold and harsh with them. Christine walked down the marble stares of the opera house, the final decoration details were still being made and brought in but it was beautiful.

The crew was very respectful of Eric's design, every inch was exactly the way he had planned it. "Oh Eric you would be so proud of this." She whispered to herself as he glided down the stairs in into the great ball room. Looking up at the ceiling there were beautiful stained glass windows, at the highest peak was a massive red rose with a black ribbon. Christine wondered what the black meant to Eric.

Christine walked out into the street. Christine hugged her shawl tighter as she cruised the snowy streets.

"Ah Miss Daae" A pudgy man said as she walked into the bakery. "What would you like today?" Christine looked at the sweets. "I think you will get a lecture form Madam Giry if you have any of those" the man laughed

**Eric's home Persia**

"I've got to go to work." Eric grumbled lacing up his boots "Will you be ok here?"

Rajja nodded. "I will go into town today and get some food, do you want anything?"

"Not at the moment. Ugh that son of a bitch." Eric cursed placing a damp rag on his already bruising lip.

"Here let me..."

"I can do it myself woman!" Eric shouted. She drew away nervously Eric tried to apologize but she refused to accept it. She said a man should never apologize to a woman. They both had a lot to get used to.

"Ah my master mason! How was your first night a married man?" Eric rolled his eyes at the sound of the shah's voice behind him.

After shouting some orders at the workers he turned around and faced the man.

"Fine sir" The shah raised an eyebrow "Does she not please you? I can send you another woman, more skilled if that's what you want."

Eric shuttered "No sir, I'm just not used to woman?"

"Oh, I see you like men, I understand."

"No! That's not it at all."

"I swear you are an odd man." He said before walking away.

Eric walked home several hours later dusty and dirty, "Dam crew." He mumbled to himself rubbing his bleeding hands together. "Can't do anything right, do I have to do everything myself?"

Eric paused before opening the door to his new home, there was singing inside. Eric listened to the sweet gentle song for a moment, before walking in.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not mean"

"Mean to what?" Eric questioned walking to the washbowl.

"Be singing." She said in a near whisper. "Why would I mind?"

"Well you are so talented in music. I thought I might disgrace you."

Eric was confused at this custom these people had.

"On the contrary Rajja, your voice is beautiful." She smiled her olive skin radiating, Rajja pulled her raven black hair back nervously. "Eric? Do you sing?"

Eric's mind went back to so many years ago; he had accidently sung for Carlotta she had passed out cold from the beauty of his voice.

"I much prefer accompanying someone on the piano." He lied, if his voice could harm someone he didn't want it to be her.

"You should go take a bath I'll finish making our supper." Eric nodded before walking into the other room to clean up.

A table was set in the main room with a setting for two. Eric hesitated thinking about his mask covering half his face; his couldn't eat with it jacketing the deformed side of his mouth.

"I'll eat in the other room." He grumbled.

"If it's your mask Eric, I don't mind it at all. You don't need it around me."

Eric was in awe, this girl didn't care? His face even terrified him how could she not mind?

"Please Eric; If we are going to be together I want to be a normal family. You can't keep hiding from people, you need to face then, show them you are better than who they make you out to be."

A tear formed in Eric's eye, he was speechless how could she be so kind to him?

Rajja stood up walking over to his frozen form. Gently she placed her hand on the mask, Eric drew away. "Eric please trust me" She begged. He nodded.

Before he knew it the mask was off and in her hand. Tears streamed down Eric's cheeks "How? How can you stand it?" he whispered his voice cracking.

She placed her delicate hand on his face, feeling each discolored lump, and the hole in his face where a nose should have been. Eric fell to his knees and broke down, "why must you be so accepting? How can you show any form of kindness to a worthless demon like me?

"Oh Eric, what has the word taught you? You are none of the such." She cried kneeling down to the broken vulnerable man at her feet.

Eric looked up at her his sea blue eyes red and blood shot tears staining his cheeks.

Rajja pulled her husband back upon his feet and lead his to the living room. They talked far into the night. About everything, his past, her past, music, and how the construction was going.

"Rajja you can't even keep your eyes open. Go on to bed, I'll sleep out here." She nodded wearily she was overwhelmed at hearing everything people had done to him.

"Could you be with me tonight? They're going to be watching us, and I don't want to be alone."

Eric froze, sleep with her. His face went pale, but she was right. "You go ahead I'll be in soon." She nodded and went into the room wearily.

Eric stood watching the door; she was so kindhearted and precious. "Go in there Eric, she wants you. Somebody wants you." Nervously he placed his hand on the door knob.

**Paris France**

"Uncle William, I'm back." Christine announced pushing the door open while trying not to drop her groceries "You would not believe how beautiful the opera house is coming along. Eric did a spectacular job."

Christine paused something wasn't right.

"Uncle?" she choked. Madam Giry walked into the front room, a worried look on her face. "Christine, he is gone." Christine froze, gone no he uncle was such a wonderful man he could not be gone, her father was already taken from her.

Madam Giry walked over to the pale young woman. "I'm sorry, the fever was too much on him, he was sick for far too long."

Christine embraced the woman, and sobbed.

"Come Christine. I don't want you to be on your own." The woman extended a thin elegant hand to Christine.

That night Christine lay in a strange bed, even the Opera House her new home felt strange and lonely to her.

"Angel of music  
>Guide and guardian<br>Grant to me your glory"

She sang, but it was no comfort to her 11 years it had been since her father died. Christine rolled onto her side her father before he died promised to send her the Angel of Music, why hasn't he come was she not worthy?

Christine buried her head in the pillow muffling out her cry.

**Author note- What do you guys think of Rajja? I'd really like to know you opinions.**

**And if I ever display a character wrong or I have bad grammar I want you to call me out on it. I don't want to post low quality work.**


	10. The Lasso

**Merry Christmas! I cot a new computer this week so I lost this chapter and I had to switch everything to Google Doc's, so sorry if my lay out is different.**

**Persia**

Eric stepped cautiously into the bedroom; Rajja stirred but didn't wake up. Eric moved nervously to the opposite side of the bed and sat carefully his weight shifting the bed slightly.

Eric lay down stiffly, uneasy of the situation. He expected Rajja to move as far as possible from him but she didn't! Rajja rolled over and to his surprise wrapped her thin arm around him placing her hand on his chest. Eric couldn't breathe and tensed up. Rajja pulled herself closer to him he felt her hot breath on his neck, he wanted to turn his head and look at her sleeping form but he couldn't.

Eric lay awake till dawn she never stirred keeping her arm around him. Eric lay in the bed a little longer till she started groaning warning him that she was about to wake up. "Good morning Eric." She rubbed his chest warmly.

Eric leapt up quickly. "I'd better go."

Rajja sat up "Eric, please." She called before the door slammed.

Eric slowly walked towards the construction site thinking about all that had happened these last few nights. He was afraid of this new life, although he was free from the shah's cage he still felt like a slave.

Eric paused before he was in the courts. Reaching into his pocket he found a small pill, Eric stayed outside the castle grounds till he felt the drug kick in.

"Master Mason, The shah requests to see you immediately." Eric coked his head towards the voice, and glared at him.

"Why?" Eric growled bitterly. "He has a new job for you now come." Eric followed the man towards the golden castle door.

"Well Master Mason, it's a pleasure to see you." Eric bit his lip and gave a slight bow, "And I you." A smirk came to his face but quickly vanished.

The shah gave a quick motion in his hand. Eric turned his head to a bloody and bruised man, Eric felt sick whatever this man had planned he knew was no good.

"Mason kill this man." Eric's mask flashed up in fear. "What! No I will not!" another quick flash for the shahs hand came and before Eric could duck he felt A fist crashed towards his jaw knocking him to the ground.

Eric cursed at the man in French and rose up to his feet.

"You must have misunderstood me Monster, I said you WILL kill him, or you and your beautiful wife will have to pay."

Eric shook his head nervously. "I am no killer." The shah laughed "Your face would say otherwise." Two of the guards grabbed Eric pulling off his mask. "There now you look like a killer. Now choose your weapon."

Eric hesitated a crack stung his back, "Please don't make me," he cried. The shah screamed commanding another slash across his back.

Eric regained his senses, and moved slowly to the table with different torture devices. A thin rope caught his eye quick and painless. "Ah the Punjab Lasso, what a unique choice."

Silently Eric walked to the man, throwing the lasso towards the man with a quick crack of his wrist the man lay on the ground dead with a broken neck.

Eric looked down at his shaking hands, "I killed him."

"Yes you did Mason, bring in the others!" Eric ran over the shah and collapsed at his feet, "Please don't make me."

The shah motioned again as two guards grabbed Eric's white shirt and threw him away. "Give him a little fix." A thin needle was inserted into Eric arm as the unfamiliar drugs were pushed in.

Eric felt his entire body jolt "Now kill these men."

Eric didn't know why but within a moments time the necks of the new men the shah brought in were snapped.

"Now eric" The shah cooed at the unmasked man standing over the dead bodies. "Some people, the only thing there ever going to be good for is killing that's you." After the shah instructed Eric to come and be his personal killer every day Eric left.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's home<strong>

"Eric tell me what is wrong" Rajja cried. Eric pulled his hands out of her grip, cursing in French. "What did he do to you?" Eric glared at the girl tears streaming down her cheeks, "please eric you can trust me." He shook his head, "Nothing happened, there were just a few men the shah wanted me to take care of." Rajja looked up in horror "You killed them?"

Eric moved over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a bag of pills. "Please don't take those." She cried as he popped a few into his mouth. "I'm going out" Eric grumbled as he slammed the door.

Rajja looked around to make sure her husband was gone, grabbing the pills she walked out the back door and dumped them into the river.

Rajja darted back into the house, and sat down on the divan. "What is this man doing to you Eric?" She whispered to herself.

Rajja was asleep in the front room when she heard a fist pounding on the wooden door. "Eric!" she cried while she opened the door. Nadir stood in the doorway his lip bruised and bloody he was carrying Eric in his arms.

"What happened?"

Nadir shook his head "he had a little too much to drink and got a little rowdy he started picking on some of the men, Eric was too wasted even to stand so let's say the fight didn't go so well."

Rajja looked at eric who was lying passed out on the bed. "You can stay here tonight if you would like." Nadir nodded, "thank you, I wouldn't trust him when he wakes up."

Nadir looked worried, "What happened today?" nadir looked down, "he killed four men." Rajja nodded assuring Nadir that she had already known, "They drugged him the drug allows them to be easily brainwashed, the Shah convinced eric that he was a man only good for killing." Rajja gasped, "Get Eric out of Persia! He is going to lose himself here."

"I'm afraid he already has, the child I brought here would not have dared end like this." Rajja wiped a tear from her eye "I wish I knew that boy."

Nadir guided her out of the bedroom, "He needs to be loved and nurtured, Eric pretends he is a strong powerful man but he is not he has survived too much."

Rajja sat down, "does he love me?"

Nadir's jaw dropped, "I think he would if he actually knew you. Do you love him?"

"I want to." Nadir smiled and sat down next to her, "then show him that."

* * *

><p><strong>Paris Opera House<strong>

"Christine are you ok?" Meg asked Christine as she sat on her bed crying. Christine shook her head. "I cant do this." she cried. "You can't do what?"

"Everything! Everyone is expecting me to just keep going on with my life like my entire family has not just died."

Meg sat down and wrapped her arms around the fragile girl.

A man stumbled into the girls dressing room. "Joseph Buquet" Meg screamed at the drunken man, "get out of here." The dirty stagehand laughed at the girl, the smell of alcohol was on his breth.

He grabbed Meg and Christine who screamed and kicked. "Leave us you nasty dog!" Meg spat.

A harsh thump sounded throughout the room. "Buquet go now!"

Meg and Christine sighed, Madam Giry stood in the doorway her white hands gripping her cane.

"Thank you the two girls cried." Running over to the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Persia<strong>

"Good morning Eric." Eric moned clutching his stomich looking quite pale. "Are you a little hung over?"

Eric glared "I'm fine daroga." eric spit at the man. Nadir laughed "I think he will be ok." Nadir told Rajja.

Nadir got up and left. "What was he doing here?" eric hissed. Rajja stood up, "He was helping me, I'm sorry but I don't fully trust you." Eric grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to the table on the floor.

"And why is it that you don't trust me?" Rajja stood up and walked towards him "Because yesterday you killed four people, came home drugged and then left; your friend had to bring you home."

"You look cute when you are mad." Rajja gasped a flat palm came to his unmasked face.

Eric stood up, and grasped his wife. Don't ever touch me!

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow and review.<strong>


	11. The warning

**Eric's Home**

Eric woke up his entire body ached. Groggily he walked out of the room seeing Rajja, making breakfast and Nadir sitting on the pillows by the table waiting for breakfast.

"Well good morning." Rajja said smiling, Eric grunted and sat down. "What happened last night?"

"Well first off you got quite drunk and then you proceeded to try and take on the whole bar."

"Here this should help with the hangover." Eric looked up at Rajja as she handed him a cup of tea. Eric took the warm cup silently.

"Eric says thank you." Nadir chuckled, Eric shot a warning glance at the man.

"I can provide my own thanks, daroga."

"Well you are not to good at it, Eric." Nadir mocked.

Rajja approached Eric, "May I go to town master?"

"Why would I care?" he snapped.

Rajja shot a hurt look at Eric's mask, "I'm sorry" she cried leaving.

Nadir glared at Eric's mask. "Eric that was cold."

"Well I'm sorry im not a very warm person."

"Eric please take me seriously, she cares about you; how she does I don't know but she does!"

Eric's jaw tensed, "I have stuff I need to do, you can show yourself out."

Nadir arose opening his mouth to speak but seemed to change his mind as he walked out.

Eric sat at the table for a few moments before getting up stiffly. He walked over to the far corner of the room, running his thin long fingers across the piano keys and sat down.

Eric pressed the first key gently and then a second, soon enough his fingers danced gracefully across the beautifully polished black and white keys.

Eric smiled his fears seemed to vanish, grabbing a score sheet he began writing rapidly the noted and words that came to his head.

Tears came to his eyes as he played the enchanting melody

"_Don't be afraid to be weak_

_Don't be too proud to be strong_

_Just look into your heart my friend_

_That will be the return to yourself_

_The return to innocence _

_If you want, then start to laugh_

_If you must, then start to cry_

_Be yourself don't hide_

_Just believe in destiny _

_Don't care what people say_

_Just follow your own way"_

_(Return To Innocence by Enigma)_

Rajja stood outside the door listening to the piano, she waited till the music stopped to walk in. Eric turned around in the piano bench his mask flashing a warning glance.

"That was beautiful" she smiled. Eric groaned, "What song is it?"

Eric shrugged, "Eric I'm sorry for what ever I did to upset you."

"No, it's I who should be apologizing, I have been a less than honorable character to you."

Rajja put down her basket of supplies from the town.

"Eric, you need to leave Persia. The shah he's taking your soul, your dignity he is going to steal all that you stand for."

"I can't leave, I have nothing to go back to."

Rajja approached the piano bench and set herself down beside him.

"Eric please, he is turning you to something you are not, He is turning you into a murder, and a drug addict."

Eric looked down at his hands rubbing them together. "I have to go." he grumbled as he got up. Eric moved to the kitchen and opened a drawer, Rajja gasped thinking of the pills that she threw into the river.

A scream of rage came from the kitchen Eric stormed out of the room, "Where are they!"

"I dumped them."

Eric began shaking, "You, dumped them! Why Rajja, why would you do this to me!"

"Don't you see Eric! The shah has you hooked, he is controlling you."

Eric fell against the wall holding his trembling hands, "Rajja," he panted "I need those."

Rajja buried her head on her hands and cried.

"Why are you crying Rajja?"

She looked up her black eyes turning red from the tears. "Because Eric, you have a gift." she said looking to the piano. "You are wasting it in this room, playing to yourself."

Eric calmed down a bit taking deep slow breaths. "And" she continued "I think I love you."

Eric stood in the doorway awestruck, no one has ever said that to him.

"How?" Eric asked his voice cracking tears threatening to fall.

Rajja walked towards Eric wrapping her arms around his waist. Eric gasped trying to move away. "Trust me." she whispered before giving him a tender loving kiss.

Eric didn't kiss her back for a moment he was in awe.

A spark was lit with that tender kiss, his heart burned for more.

They embraced tighter, moving to the bedroom. "This is the Eric I love" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shah's Castle<strong>

"Nadir what do you think of the masked man." The shah asked, his voice lowered and darkened.

Nadir was worried he didn't like where this conversation was going. "He is a good man, a genius to."

"No he is a monster, and a killer" the shah screamed. "And I want him dead, now!"

Nadir gasped, "And bring him to me."

The man nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's home<strong>

Eric rubbed Rajja's back tucking his face into her neck, "Eric." she whispered kindly "I love you."

Eric moned warmly. Rajja turned around facing him giving him another kiss.

A pound came to the door, "I'll get it." eric grumbled not wanting to leave her side.

Eric rolled over grabbing his trousers, he was just putting on his shirt when he answered the door.

"Ah Nadir what do I owe the pleasure." Eric remarked sarcastically.

"Eric, you have to leave here, the shah has given me orders to kill you."

"What?" Eric asked alarmed.

"You heard me right Eric, he wants me to bring your body to him immediately."

Eric glanced at the bedroom door, Rajja emerged nervously. "Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric looked towards Nadir, "The shah has requested my death."

Eric couldn't breath he never was afraid of death but he was married, had a good job, he was almost happy.

"Eric you can get away, I have a man that was burned horribly in a fire. I can deliver him to the shah in place of you."

Eric shook his head. Rajja came over and wrapped her arms around him. "Eric go, I will find you when I can escape."

"Why can't she come with me?" Eric pleaded.

"You know full well what the shah is like." Nadir reminded.

"Go Eric, I will find you when its safe." Rajja cried "I love you."

Eric wrapped his thin arms around her. "I will see you again." Eric whispered into her ear.

Eric felt a deep pit in his stomach as Nadir and him walked down to the ship docks. Nadir grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Here is your boarding pass, you are on your way back to France, Here is some money to get you started."

"Thank you." Eric mumbled solemnly.

"Keep your head low, you can't risk anyone recognizing you." Eric nodded and shook his hand firmly.

Nadir turned around to leave. "Keep her safe." Eric cried as Nadir walked away.

The persian turned around and nodded his face was solemn and afraid.

Eric threw his bag on the cot, this was a new start but he was alone again.


	12. Home Again

**I am going to start updating every Saturday from now on.**

**This is when the story starts following the book, play, and movie but there will be alot of twists. **

**I hope you all enjoy**

**-Misha**

Eric sat in a carriage pulling off his hood and looked around, the cool French air felt refreshing on his face.

"We have arrived monsieur the driver announced." Eric got out of the carriage and paid the driver. Eric looked down the street he could see his mothers home in the distance. Keeping his head down he walked up the steps of the old church.

He glanced at the old familiar stained glass windows. "May I help you monsieur?" A kind woman's voice came. Eric looked up, a young beautiful woman looked at him searching for a person underneath the hood.

"Christine?" He beamed overjoyed. "Do I know you monsieur?" She questioned. Eric pulled off his hood, Christine's jaw dropped "you're alive!" she exclaimed.

Eric shrugged, "yeah I guess so."

"Where have you been?"

His thoughts went to Rajja back in the middle east, "around" he replied bluntly.

She smiled kindly, "they did your opera house design. It was just finished last week."

Eric gasped "And I'm one of the dancers at the ballet." she gleamed.

"That's wonderful Christine."

Christine smiled and twirled her hair.

"Is your uncle around?"

Christine looked down sadly, "he passed away."

"Christine I'm sorry."

"No need, I'm doing fine. I'm happy."

Eric cracked a gentle smile, "I have to go, I will see you around."

Eric took a breath of the fresh air. He walked down the cobblestone streets, Eric moved towards the opera house location he looked up at the building. It was beautiful, the contractors did every detail he asked for.

Eric glanced behind his shoulder making sure no one was looking as he jogged behind the opera house. Eric glanced down at the ground finding a gutter he knelt down and unscrewed it. Eric crawled into the sewer.

Lighting a candle Eric looked at the foundations of the opera house it was perfect.

He spent the day exploring every nook and cranny of the building he started working on his house location.

Eric chose a slab in the far corner he could easily access the main room and set himself at box five to watch the practices and performances.

He sat down and pulled out a paper and pen. This was his theador and he had certain instructions for the managers.

_Greetings Opera Managers,_

_I am delighted to resign here. I have certain instructions for you. First of all, I demand that you leave box five empty for me. Also I am requesting a salary of 20,000 francs on the first of each month, you may send it by return of post. If my demands are not met you will pay._

_Your Obedient servant,_

_Opera Ghost_

"As long as the managers respect my designs I do not have to take drastic measures." Eric thought to himself.

Eric climbed up the stairs and peeked through the vent into box five, making sure the coast was clear eric climbed through the boxkeeper should be in soon to clean up for that nights show.

Crawling through the vent Eric looked about the room it was beautiful the elegant floor plan and staging complemented the gothic sculptures beautifully, it was so much more beautiful than he could imagine.

Eric reached into his suit pocket pulling out the letter and placed it on the box seat.

the box door opened Erik's head shot up. "Who are you? May I help you?" A woman questioned. Eric cursed to himself for being so careless. "I'm Madam Giry" she said kindly outstretching her hand.

Her face was questioning at the fact that he did not introduce himself.

A ruckus sounded outside the box door madam Giry turned her head to see what was going on Eric took that moment to disappear silently.

Eric ran down the stairs to move to another secret viewing point in the managers office and waited to see if the box keeper would deliver the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Persia<strong>

"How are you doing Rajja?" Nadir asked as he walked through the door.

"I'm doing fine, I miss Eric though."

Nadir nodded sympathetically "He should have arrived a few days ago, it's better for him to be there."

"Sir?" Rajja questioned her voice was worried, "Did the Shah ever give us permission to have children?"

Nadirs head whipped up, every couple who were married had to have permission by the shah to have children. As far as Nadir knew Eric never even consulted the shah about the matter.

"Are you pregnant?"

Rajja nodded. Nadir wrung his hands "It's going to be ok, I promised Eric I would take care of you I will do just that."

* * *

><p><strong>Opera house<strong>

Eric perched himself in the secret room, he had a perfect viewpoint of the managers office.

A older gentleman sat at the desk filling out papers and humming to himself.

A knock came to the office.

"Come in," the manager mumbled.

"Sir, I have a letter for you." Madam Giry announced walking in boldly.

The manager took the letter from her and began reading it to himself.

"Who is this from madam?" the manager asked flustered.

"Just as it says, The Opera Ghost."

Eric was pleased with Madame Giry.

"Well this is rubbish madam." Manager snapped while crumpling up the letter

Eric sighed flustered. "You have disobeyed my direct orders a disaster shall occur." Eric hissed throwing his voice to different locations throughout the room.

The two people gasped looking for the source of the voice.

"What kind of foul play is this madam!?" the man shouted.

"The Opera Ghost is not to be messed with sir." Madam Giry smiled with a slight bow.

Eric slipped down the tunnel towards box five. The orchestra was just starting their first song when he got to the box, of course it was taken. Eric grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the stage.

Eric collected some spider webs going through the tunnel Eric leaned over the balcony when the Prima Donna strutted out on stage Eric held his breath. Eric nearly choked when the first words came they were wretched croaks.

Eric thought about the morning at the Easter service, the last day he was in France. It could not be that wretched singer Carlotta.

he watched a few songs but got bored quickly with the terrible singing and the few off key instruments.

Eric looked at the spider webs in his gloved hand. "Lets put this wretched performance at a halt." Eric whispered to himself as he leaned his hand over the balcony and dropped the webs straight on Carlotta's head. The ballet girls were the first to scream running about the stage.

"Did the Phantom of the Opera not instruct you to leave box five empty for his personal use?" Eric Boomed throwing his voice about the room.

Everyone screamed running about the room trying to escape.

The manager ran up on stage "Everyone please calm down!" he cried flustered.

Eric smiled as everyone filed out.

Making his way to his home Eric thought about all the changes that are to be made in the Opera.

Sitting down at his temporary makeshift desk Eric pulled out his paper.

_My Dear Manager,_

_I have requested that you left box five empty for my use, now these demands were not met you do not want to know all that I am capable of._

_La Carlotta must learn to sing or be silenced._

_Also get rid of those wretched off key violinists they are a disgrace for my opera._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G_

Eric smiled and got up from the desk, "You better listen this time my dear manager." Eric whispered to himself.

Whistling a song Eric jogged up the stairs his black cloak flying behind him. Eric crawled into box five dusting of his formal suit. Eric delighted that he must have been a lot shorter when he designed the tunnels.

Eric pulled the letter out of his pocket and placed it on the seat before slipping out.

**Please follow and review! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Misha**


	13. Voice in the Chapel

**I have finally gotten a schedule down I will start updating Saturdays and Wednesdays. **

**Please follow and review.**

Eric walked through the tunnels. Pausing when he heard a soft kind voice eric knelt down peering through the trapdoor which was disguised as a vent. "Christine" he whispered.

Christine was kneeling down in front of a row of candles with a picture of a man in the middle. "Father, you promised me an Angel of Music; it has been years and there has been no sign of him." Her voice was sad and lonely.

Eric choked up as he listened to her pray to her father, "Christine." he said almost singing. "Who's there?" Eric froze, how was he to respond now? "Eric, Is that you?" she asked, her brown eyes giving off a questioning sparkle.

Eric paused "Breath from your gut, and stand straighter." Christine smiled, "Yes angel."

"You said you are in the ballet? I can make you the lead soprano, the Prima Donna." Eric announced as he listened to her sing a few notes. "Every other day come down here and I will teach you."

Christine squealed "Really!"

"Yes Christine." Eric smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Persia<strong>

Rajja sat on the bed looking at the bump forming laying her thin delicate hands in her belly she closed her eyes and started singing a soft lullaby. "Your father would be so happy," She whispered to the child inside of her, "He would sing and write you songs. You will see your father again he just had to leave for a short time, but someday he will find you."

Rajja wished she could believe what she told the child. The truth was, what if the baby came deformed like Eric? What would the shah do to the child if he found out she was with child without his permission?

Rajja shook her head, she couldn't think of that stuff now, the child would be strong just like it's father.

Rajja ran her fingers through her thick black hair, "Are you a girl of a boy?" she asked the child almost praying it would answer back, "Eric would like a boy I'm sure, but I think he would be overjoyed with a girl." she said with a chuckle "Eric would probably get quite protective of a girl, if you are a boy I'd bet he would teach you all he knows about architecture and composing."

Rajja leaned her head back, "He's probably in Paris France right now working in the Opera House." She thought, Rajja sat up most of the night thinking of all the things Eric could be doing at that moment. She smiled to herself thinking of him composing and selling his works.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris <strong>

**after six months in the opera house**

"Dam thing" Eic cursed to himself. Christine sat behind him laughing, "You have been working on that for two days straight Eric, you should take a break."

Eric groaned and sat down, "I hope they don't notice the organ missing." Christine remarked.

Eric shrugged there was probably an inch of dust on this thing I don't think they will be missing it."

Christine looked at the organ that lay across the cement flat, "How did you get this down here anyways?" Eric snickered, "I built a trapdoor in the storage room and then made a cart to wheel it down here. Now should we get to your lessons?"

Christine grabbed her score sheets and took a glance at them, "Eric, why do I have to learn my part and Carlotta's for Hannibal?"

"So many questions Christine, may we just start your practices?" Eric asked getting irritated.

"Start with Think Of Me." Eric instructed.

Christine took a breath looking at her tutor she let ther song fly.

They finished late that evening Eric was more picky than normal with the songs she sung. "I should take you back now." Eric announced jumping up and grabbing her hand, "Tomorrow is opening night for Hannibal, you need to get your rest." Christine nodded grasping his gloved hand.

After bringing Christine to the chapel Eric got back to work on the organ, he had already written the storyline for his first opera but he couldn't get to any real work with the organ still in its original factory pieces.

Time passed far too quickly for the masked genius. Eric was finishing the last few touches on the instrument when he realised everyone who worked at the opera house was getting to work on the big opening night.

Standing up and putting on his suit jacket, and hat and made his way up to the rafters.

Eric snuck through the shadows Carlotta was singing her wretched song and strutting around the stage like a proud rooster. Eric watched for a bit, Christine was dancing next to Little Meg. Christine looked happy next to her dear friend but she seemed on edge. She knew Eric had something up his sleeve.

Eric tilted his head looking at the prop elephant several stagehands were sitting inside of it pointing at the dancers and swigging there wiskey and laughing Eric hated these hands they did nothing for his Opera House.

Looking down from his perch he could see everything that went on below him. The story of a ghost haunting the opera house had taken a great flight. Eric had the manager and most of the employes wrapped around his finger, what ever he said went Eric hoped he could keep it like that.

"Excuse me everyone!" The manager yelled above the chattering crowd.

Eric strained to listen, as most of you have heard, I am retiring. These are the new Opera House managers Monsieur Richard Firman, and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

Eric climbed down closer to the stage. The men talked to the crew telling there plans for the theater.

"La Carlotta I do believe you have a beautiful song in act three, would you give us a preview?" Monsieur Firman asked politely.

Carlotta smiled and gave a little chuckle, "of course Monsieur."

Carlotta clapped to the orchestra as she took center stage, and began singing. Somehow the two new managers were transfixed on her voice she started off key and was hardly able to hit the notes.

Eric was disgraced at the racket the woman was making, he had to stop it and put Christine in the spotlight.

Making sure no one was around Eric jumped from the rafters onto the backdrop balcony.

Eric pered over the railing making sure Carlotta was lined up properly. He moved to the right and drew the sword that hung at his waist, with a slash eric cut the rope of a backdrop.

The masked man watched the backdrop come crashing down on top of Carlotta, everyone screamed and ran around the stage. Some came and helped the dvia others took cover. "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Little Meg screamed.

Carlotta was yelling at everyone around smacking the hands of everyone trying to help her. She sat on the ground and began throwing a tantrum.

Eric smiled at the outcome of the trick. "That is it!" the diva squealed, "I quit, for the past six months I have been the victim of the ghosts tricks, but this Is the last straw!"

Eric chuckled to himself as he leaned over the rails to get a better view of the soprano.

Andre and Firmin tried to convince the singer to reconsider but it was no use, with a shout the diva was gone.

"Who Is the understudy?" Andre asked once he was sure Carlotta was not coming back.

Eric spied around for Madam Giry whom he had learned to trust.

"Christine Daae can sing it." Eric whispered throwing his voice into the woman's ear.

"Monsieurs Christine Daae can sing." Madam Giry announced pushing Christine gently towards the men.

The cast and crew snickered at the girl who was turning white. Eric bit his deformed lip to keep from lashing out at the mockers.

"Fine then sing." the managers groaned.

Christine hesitated saying something to Madam Giry. "Christine I am here." Eric whispered into the frightened girls ear.

Christine relaxed when she heard Eric's rich gentle voice. Christine opened her voice everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

Eric folded his hands and rested them on the rail, her voice was perfect.

Eric knelt down and pulled out a white envelope lined with black from his pocket, and began writing to the new manages.

_Welcome to my opera house, I hope you obliged to my current rules. _

_First off you must leave box five empty for my use._

_Second I ask that you will continue to send me my salary on the first of each month._

_Your fellow manager,_

_The Opera Ghost_

Eric waited till Madam Giry was paying attention He dropped the envelope at her feet.

Madam Giry shot her head up making eye contact with Eric, she gave a scolding glance at him before picking up the paper.

"Messieurs I have a letter from the Opera Ghost." Madam Giry declared.

"My god, who is this opera ghost everyone speaks of?" Ferman asked with a bit of mockery in his voice.

Eric herd the sound of drunken foot steps turning his mask he noticed Joseph Buquet the drunken stage manager.

He sneered at the drunk as he snuck farther into the darkness.

"The Opera Ghost?" Baquet laughed leaning over the railing "He wears a white mask over his face that is nothing more than bone!" the ballerinas screamed running behind Madam Giry. "His skin is as cold as ice, parchment is it's tone. He sings at night causing those who listen to fall dead!"

Eric gritted his teeth "Dam it Baquet." Eric grumbled.

"Joseph" Madam Giry spit, "I would watch your tongue he would not like to be spoken of in that manner."

Everyone filed out of the room to get ready for that night's performance. Christine danced around the Prima Donna's dressing room she smelled the perfumes and flowers and tasted the chocolates and fruits.

"Oh father, I have done it I am the Prima Donna!" She cried with excitement as she bent down in front of a golden framed picture of her father, "I have finally met my Angel of Music."

A gentle knock sounded on her door "Five minutes Miss. Daae."

She smiled softly "Here I go father!"

Eric ran silently through the opera house tunnels, he made his way to box five pressing his finger on the lever that opens the vent but there were voices in the box.

Growling Eric peered through the vent, there were the two new managers and a man who looked more like a boy with is long blond hair and baby blue eyes that sat on a round child like face.

Eric sneered this was Christine's night he couldn't cause a scene right now.

Gripping the red rose in his hand Eric moved to another trap door he could not see as well but he could hear Christine's voice perfectly.


	14. Raoul

Eric watched with urgency until Christine glided elegantly out on stage. She wore a bright colored dress with gems and glitter, her hair was pulled back to show off her big brown eyes, but it still had parts that hung down long and beautiful.

Eric pressed closer opening the trap door a little more so he could see her better. Christine opened her mouth and sang perfectly; he gasped unable to breath.

Her role ended with a bow and squeal, roses were thrown at he feet she bowed again before skipping off the stage.

Eric jumped up and crawled through the tunnels to Christine's dressing room. She darted into the room still glowing from excitement and happiness, "Christine, the angels wept tonight." Eric congratulated gliding over to her and handing her a single red rose.

"Oh I am so happy!" she said nearly singing. "You deserve all the happiness of the world Christine."

A fist knocked gently on the door, "It looks like someone else wants to congratulate you." Eric whispered but with a hint of jealousy as he snuck into the rooms trap door.

Christine cracked a smile but was sad that Eric had to escape so quickly.

"Little Lottie" a man said, the same man who stole Eric's box. "Raoul!" Christine exclaimed leaping into his arms forgetting about her instructor hiding in her room. Eric felt like a dagger had stabbed him in the heart, he sat down. "Why am I so devastated?" eric asked himself, "Do I love her? No Eric you can't you are married, sort of."

"Get dressed Christine, and I will meet you for dinner in ten!" Raoul insisted. "Raoul! I told you I already have an engagement." But he didn't listen as he strutted out of the dressing room.

"Eric" Christine called "I'm so sorry." she waited a moment, as Eric tried to pull himself together. "I know you are still here." Eric closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "Go with him, I have work to do." Eric said his voice cracking at one point.

Eric walked slowly back to his house being welcomed by the candles that gave out the only light he knew. He sat down at the organ and lay his thin bony fingers across the keys and began to play an enchanting melody.

* * *

><p>Christine sat with Raoul having dinner at the finest restaurant in Paris. "Christine, do you not like the food?" Christine woke up with a jolt from her daydream, turning a light red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I guess I am over tired it has been a big day." Raoul gave her a boyish smile "No doubt it has, come I will take you home." He insisted outstretching his hand.<p>

The man walked Christine home telling stories of his overseas travels and reminding her of all the things they did together as children. "Goodnight Little Lottie" he said with a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Christine sat down on her bed she wanted to go down and see Eric but she was so tired.

Convincing herself eric was probably in bed she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of that beautiful night filled with lights, flowers and people cheering her name.

Christine woke up early that morning pulling on her robe and slipping into her soft fuzzy slippers she tiptoed her way out of the room that she shared with five of the other girls.

"Where are you going this early." A soft but firm voice said, Christine turned around to face Madam Giry. Christine bit her lip and looked down from the ballet instructors piercing eyes. "No need to explain girl, you're going to go see him." Christine gasped "The opera ghost." Madam Giry clarified.

"How do you know?" Christine asked remembering how she knew she could sing to. "Don't ask questions, beware he is a dangerous man." Madam Giry scolded.

Christine left slightly shaken, walking into the chapel Christine felt the wall for the trap door's release button. Christine came to the light of Eric's home, it was more of just things thrown onto a cement slab beside the underground lake. There was the magnificent organ to the left with candles and score sheets thrown around. A hand made bed with a privacy curtain, Christine was confused why Eric put a curtain around his bed when no one came down here.

In the center of the room were two large chairs and a daybed with Eric's unmasked sleeping form laying across it.

Biting her lip Christine walked closer to Eric she caught a glimpse of the deformed side of his face gasping at the sight. She quickly pulled herself together reminding herself that this was Eric's real self not the opera ghosts mask.

She studied him he looked so vulnerable, unlike the fearsome phantom. Eric began to toss in his sleep mumbling to himself in another language, she noticed a bead of sweat and a look of fear and pain on his face gasping he shot upright startling Christine causing her to fall backwards onto the chair.

Eric's mismatched blue eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt. "Eric are you ok?" Christine asked reaching for him still a little shaken. Eric rubbed his face with his hands gasping Eric jumped up and covered the deformed side of his face searching for his gloves and mask.

Eric was in a panic rage throwing whatever was in his way across the room searching for the only security he had.

"Please don't feel like you need to cover yourself up." Christine pleaded trying to calm his sudden rage but she could tell Eric wasn't listening. Finding his mask Eric put it on quickly, it was then that she noticed his scarred hands. "Eric! your hands" He glared at her, "What happened to them?" She asked reaching her hands to his.

Eric pulled away "don't touch me." he spit defensibly.

"Eric please trust me." he shook his head. "Things like me can't trust," his eyes began to swell with tears "Why can't you?" Christine asked reaching out her hand again knowing far well she was pressing the masked genius too much.

Eric looked down "I've tried trusting, believe me Christine I have tried."

Christine was heart broken "Couldn't you try again?" Eric stayed silent, she reached out her hand to his masked face, she paused knowing she had to be brave and show him that she had no fear of his face.

Slowly she unmasked him and ran her delicate fingers across his malformed face, Christine looked down at his hands and grasped them pulling off the leather gloves. "My mother," he choked "I was about five." looking down he preceded to tell her about the mirror and seeing his face for the first and last time.

Christine looked solemnly at him, he had been through so much yet he had survived it all, "Eric you are a beautiful person you have so much you can give to the world, why don't you believe it?"

Eric looked up at her, "because of this." he hissed pointing to his malformed face his manner drastically changing from sorrow to anger and bitterness.

"All I have ever wanted was to be loved for myself, this prevents me from it."

Christine reached out to him trying to quench his sudden anger.

"You had better go see _him_" Eric spit bitterly.

"Raoul," Christine thought to herself suddenly getting his foul mood "That is what this is about? Eric is jealous, he likes me."

Christine looked into his deep mismatched blue eyes filled with sadness and anger, "Eric.."

"Its time you left." He interrupted giving her a little push away, "I have to get back to work."

Christine turned away slowly and left. Leaving Eric by himself, slowly deteriorating.

* * *

><p><strong>Persia <strong>

**(A safe house)**

"Thank you again for bringing me here Nadir." Rajja said to the man "but it wasn't necessary."

Nadir sat down on the bed next to her, "I promised Eric I would take care of you, the shah wants you and the child dead."

Rajja looked up in shock, "What? Why?"

Nadir sighed, "I'm sure you know why, you two were not supposed to have children, also if the child comes deformed" Nadir paused unable to say what the child might go through in the shah's hands.

Rajja was shaken as she looked down at the child inside of her, "Why didn't you tell me this three months ago when you brought me here?"

Nadir didn't answer her question instead he got up and turned away sadly.

"I'm not going to survive the childbirth, I can feel myself getting weaker each day."

Nadir turned his head he knew that already for the whole pregnancy she was sick and weak hardly even able to eat during the last three months, she seemed to have given up.

"Nadir take the child to Eric, he deserves to love and be loved by someone."

Nadir sighed, "He is at the Paris opera house." he mumbled slowly.

Rajja looked up in shock, why didn't he tell her?

"I had found a newspaper report that one of the french ambassadors had left about a masked "ghost" haunting the opera house. I soon found out that they had indeed constructed the design he had made for the building before he was brought here."

Raja's weak body lightened, "Who else could that be!? It is Eric I am sure!"

Nadir smiled happy he could give the dying woman some joy.

"Did you hear that?" Rajja cried rubbing the large bump "You're going to see your father!"

Nadir left seeing that she was going to be fine for a bit. Nadir had to admit, he was worried about the condition that Eric was in he was unpredictable character who had a tendency to cause problems for himself the last thing he wanted was to put his old friends child in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update again on Wednesday.<strong>

**-Misha**


	15. A glass of forgiveness

Eric sat at the piano bench studying the scores he had just written.

He cursed to himself throwing the pile of sheets across the room. Nothing was coming together right. It had to be perfect he had to show everyone what he could do.

Getting up slowly he made his way to the makeshift kitchen.

It had been three months since he threw Christine out of his house, he had never meant to hurt her that was for sure but he couldn't handle the thought of her rejecting him because of his face.

Eric grabbed a tall thin glass and a bottle of deep red wine. Eric hummed the song he had just written as he sat down to drink.

A knock echoed through the foundations of the opera house.

"Is it Friday already?" Eric asked himself taking a sheet of paper and writing a shopping list across it.

Eric finished his drink and put on his suit jacket making his way to box five.

"Madam" he announced climbing out of the trap door. The tall dark haired woman stood in front of Eric with a delicate smile.

"For 8 months I have been shopping for you I think it's time for a thank you!" Madam Giry joked.

"You seem quite preppy today, what is the occasion?" Eric asked trying the think of the day.

"It's Christmas Eric, even the fearsome phantom should know that!" She teased.

Eric's mind went back to the first and last Christmas he celebrated, he felt sick thinking of the mirror and his mother.

"Thank you madam." He grumbled taking the baskets of supplies and handing her the list for next week.

"There has been rumors of the opera ghosts death, he hasn't shown himself for three months now not even any notes to the managers."

Eric didn't answer, with Christine seeing Raoul he felt just like giving up.

"There is a masquerade ball New Years I think it is Time for the ghost to make another appearance." Madam Giry stated bluntly.

Eric cracked a sly smile "I think you are right madam."

* * *

><p><strong>The streets of Paris<strong>

"Raoul I told you I am not interested in you." Christine stated frustrated.

"And why not?" The boy asked his pale eyes saddened.

"Christine I can give you anything you hearts desire, I can make you into whatever you want." He pleaded grasping her shoulders.

Christine closed her eyes and turned around, "it's someone one else, isn't it?" Raoul asked his voice shaking.

"Please don't be angry with me, I just need time."

"Who is this other man?"

Christine looked down, "I'm sorry Raoul, you have been just like a brother to me my whole life and I love you for it." She paused and grasped his hand "but that is it."

Raoul choked back is sorrow, "please at least tell me who has taken my place. I deserve that much."

Christine looked in his eyes. "He is a beautiful person, a genius filled with love and tenderness."

Raoul was getting frustrated "you aren't going to tell me his name?"

Christine sighed "it's Eric."

"Eric what?"

"It's just Eric, that's all I know!"

Raoul was shaken, she didn't even know his last name?

"Christine, I worry for you." He cried

"I hope we can still be good friends." She said hopefully Before walking away.

Christine hugged her sweater closer as she walked across the snowy streets she had to see him it has been too long.

She came up to the steps of the magnificent opera house looking up at the flawless architecture. Slowly she climbed up the marble steps to the main door.

"Ah Christine! What a delight to see you!" Firmin stated his mustache bouncing about as he talked.

"Hello Monsieur." Christine smiled warmly at the manager. "Merry Christmas."

"Isn't it a delight! No more opera ghost, it seems like the last performance was such a success he saw no need to haunt us any more." The manager laughed.

All Christine could do was smile, if she said anything it could be a risk for Eric.

She left the bubbly manager and walked up the red carpeted steps to the boxes.

Slowly she opened the door into box five "Eric?" She whispered looking around the box. Convinced no one was around she climbed into the trap door.

She glided through the tunnels they seemed abandoned, every thine she came down she was welcomed by the candles that Eric had lit but now it was just darkness.

Christine could hear the organ playing in the distance, there he sat his elegant tall dark frame setting at the magnificent instrument playing a haunting melody.

Eric whipped his head around, "Christine" he said with a cry.

She smiled at him walking into the light.

"Christine I'm sorry, please forgive me I was cruel and foolish, I am"

"Eric" She interrupted but he didn't listen.

I am a miserable creature who doesn't deserve any kindness."

"Eric" she said again more sternly "I came back didnt I?"

Eric stood up his mask glistening in the candlelight, giving him a mysterious look.

"What were you playing?" she asked glancing at the organ.

"You will find out in due time."

She sighed, "why so secretive? Is it for Don Juan Triumphant?"

"Yes." Eric sighed looking at the papers written by him.

"What is this for?" She nosed walking over to a red masquerade suit. "Is this red death?"

Eric cracked a sly smile, "all your questions will soon be answered. Now may we start our lessons once again?"

Christine smiled "As you wish Angel."

**Raoul has been friend zoned, and Eric and Christine have made up, but a lot of excitement to come! **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Misha**


	16. Masqurade

Eric rested his chin on his fist looking at his masquerade costume and the booklet with with his opera "Let my reign begin." he said with a crooked smile.

Standing up Eric grabbed the Red Death costume he quickly slipped it on and placed the full face mask on.

Eric pulled back a curtain to reveal a full sized mirror. The suit was fantastic, it was a deep blood red with gold trim. The mask was in a shape of a skull covering every inch of his head it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Persia<strong>

Nadir sat waiting nervously for the child to be born. She was so weak the doctors believed that her and the child was possessed by a demon.

Nadir didn't let the shah's witch doctors in for fear someone would recognize her or if the child came malformed like its father they would kill it on spot.

Nadir had thought it better to tell everyone that it was his child, he felt bad lying about it but it was for Rajja and the child's best interests.

Nadir rocked back and forth in his seat waiting for the news on the child.

His mind went back to the young child that he had brought to Persia.

So many times he had spotted the guards hitting the boy with clubs and hot irons till he was nothing but bloody bruises and blisters burns.

Other times the guards had taken him beating him with all different kinds of whips, and cutting him with knives till he passed out from blood loss.

A tear drew to Nadir's eye when he thought that he was for sure the reason for this suffering, if only he had left the boy with the mother maybe he would have had a better chance.

"Nadir" a mans voice sounded disturbing his thoughts.

Nadir jumped up "how is she?" He asked urgently "She has a beautiful baby girl, but she did not make it."

Nadir sighed fighting his emotions.

"she said the childs name is Rosa." the doctor continued.

Nadir smiled the name sounded like Eric, soft and elegant.

"She is not your daughter, is she?" The doctor stated in a low whisper.

Nadir was shocked at the doctors soft approach "No, No she is not."

"Don't worry, take her there is a ship leaving for France." The doctor said kindly. "I am sure he wants to meet her."

Nadir smiled and thanked the man.

Before walking into the room, Nadir avoided Eric's dead wife in the bed and moved straight to the cradle where the baby was laying.

The child was definitely Eric's she had big blue eyes with his long delicate figure with thin strips of black hair and slightly darker skin than Eric's French heritage she was a beautiful child for sure.

Within a week Nadir was boarded a ship heading to France. He was afraid of how Eric would respond but he knew that he couldn't keep the child away from him.

* * *

><p>Eric snuck through the Opera House in his new suit,<p>

He looked through vent above the massive ballroom. Colors flew every which way, people were dancing, singing, talking and laughing.

He spotted Christine talking with Little Meg, Raoul was standing behind her grinning from ear to ear.

Eric sneered in disgust at the boy. Although his was no younger than he was, Eric couldn't help but think of him as a child. The young mans smirk gave him a childish look and that peach fuzz mustache, Eric wished he could just knock that thing off his perfect face.

Eric continued to watch for a few moments, everyone seemed so happy they had no need for hiding unlike him.

Slowly she walked down the main entrance. pressing his black gloves door slamming the door open. "You did not invite me my dear managers!" His metallic voice bellowed around the room.

Everyone froze, "Why so silent? When, the party has just begun."

The crowd backed away from him slowly.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" he almost sang.

Eric heard someone whisper "It's the Opera Ghost!"

Eric smiled almost enjoying this all, "Why yes!" he clapped.

Eric glided to the center of the room where a trap door lay. "Have you missed me?" he grinned trying to hide the fun he was having fun with the crowd.

"I have an opera for you!" He announced holding up the leather bound booklet.

"Don Juan Triumphant! Which I trust will be done _exactly _how I say."

the paper masked crowd whispered to each other.

"Carlotta!" He shouted causing the crowd to grow silent again

"Must be taught to act! Not her sickening trick of _strutting_ along the stage like a proud rooster."

"And my God, Don Juan must lose some weight." he announced looking at the overweight Piangi standing beside Carlotta.

"As for our Christine." Eric hissed everyone parted away from her. Eric noticed that Raoul was gone getting suspicious he continued, "No doubt she has a voice, now that she has returned to _me _her teacher I will make her into something great."

Christine smiled kindly at him, mouthing his name.

A BANG sounded causing everyone to scream and scatter a stabbing pain hit his shoulder causing him to roar in anguish.

Eric looked up in the direction of the gunfire Raoul stood above him on the balcony holding a still smoking handgun in his hand. "Eric!" Christine screamed in panic trying to make her way to her way to him through the chaos.

Eric released the trap door weakly disappearing suddenly in front of the crowd.

Screaming in pain before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ballroom<strong>

Nadir stood there in shock at what he had just seen and heard. That surely was Eric no doubt about that.

Christine caught his eye, he could have sworn he heard her scream his name.

The Persian followed her closely as she ran out of the ballroom. Nadir tried to put the pieces of the two together it was unlike Eric to have a partner in his tricks.

Nadir snuck into the darkness when she reached a young man.

"Christine! Did you see that? The fearsome ghost bleeds, he is merely a man!"

Christine gasped, "You killed him!" she screamed slapping his face. "You know Christine," He smirked, "if I didn't know better I would say you know the ghost personally."

"You shot him Raoul!" She spit trying to keep the panic held back.

Nadir listened intently, Raoul stormed out leaving Christine alone.

"Madam?" Nadir said emerging from the shadows.

Christine whipped her head around "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now, where can I find Eric."

"Eric? I don't know of whom you speak of." she lied.

"I think you do, I have something that I think would interest him, and he's hurt I need to find him and help him."

**Ah It's all coming together! I had so much fun writing this chapter I absolutely love this part in all the phantom adaptations.**

**I hope you like it there is so much more to the story.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**-Misha**


	17. A Trap in the Dark

"This way monsieur." Christine panted sprinting up the stairs to box five.

"How does he know you." Nadir questioned looking down at the stage and the velvet seats below them.

"I met him before.." she paused.

"before his wicked mother sold him to some Persian king."

A lump formed in Nadir's through thinking of that day and the little girl playing that Eric watched.

"We have to hurry" she urged pressing the doors release button "It may be too late."

Christine lit a lamp that hung on a hook, "I don't know all of his trials he has a maze in the foundations going to each room."

Nadir felt nervous, Eric wasn't necessarily crazy or dangerous but he was smart and didn't like people invading his space.

"I should go in front of you," The man instructed pushing himself ahead of Christine, "No offence but I have seen his dark side much more than you have."

They walked through the maze, Nadir was surprised that hadn't set many traps.

Nadir looked up as they turned a corner, "stay still Christine." he whispered placing his foot on a week bord. a trapdoor opened shining the lamp down the hole Nadir searched for the bottom finding none.

"He built these?" she asked her voice shaking.

Nadir nodded.

"There he is!" Christine screamed with a mix of panic and relief.

"Christine." Nadir cried as she ran ahead of him to get to the limp form in the dark.

She collapsed to the ground beside Eric, without fear she unlatched the masquerade mask revealing his distorted face.

Nadir stood in shock this girl had no fear of him, ever the Shah was afraid of Eric's temper and face, enough so to drug him to keep him sane.

"Where is his home?" Nadir asked picking up the long thin limp form.

Christine looked around trying to find her sense of direction. "this way!" She exclaimed pointing down another path.

They reached the flat laying Eric on the day bed in the main room.

"Go heat some water, get rages and some sharp knives." Nadir directed slight nervousness in his voice.

Christine hesitated "GO!" he shouted causing her to jump.

Nadir tore off Eric's shirt revealing the hundreds of lumpy scars laid across his body.

The man felt sick knowing he had been the unofficial cause of his suffering.

"My God." Christine gasped nearly dropping the tray of supplies tracing each scar with her eyes.

"Hurry Christine, he is losing a lot of blood."

The Christine stroked his twisted face, "How do you find no fear in his face?" Nadir asked still in shock at the kindness of this girl.

"Why should I? He is a beautiful person, his face is not his fault." She murmured lovingly tracing her fingers across his missing nose and swollen lips.

Nadir smiled as he continued working on removing the bullet and patching up the hole in Eric's shoulder.

Once he finished Nadir stood up wiping the blood off his hands with a wet rag.

"I will be back, I have to get the baby."

Christine looked up her eyes sparkling "You have a baby?"

"Not really, can you stay here? If he wakes up give him this, it will ease the pain."

Christine nodded silently running her fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Don't tell him about me, I don't know how he will respond." Christine gave him a questioning glance but nodded again.

Christine's eyes never left Eric looking for any sign that he would wake up soon.

His breath depend and his head moved ever so slightly. Slowly and painfully his eyes opened.

"Christine." Eric panted weakly as he looked around, "How did I get here?"

"Here drink this, it will ease the pain."

He drank the bitter tea, "This is Persian medicine how did you know how to make it?"

"That's for me to know, now rest."

Wincing in pain he shifted positions. "Yes madam." He smirked happy it was her by his side silently drifting off to sleep.

A noise came through one of the tunnels.

"Hello sir." Christine smiled standing up slowly.

"Has he woken up?"

"Yes but he is asleep again,

"No I'm not" Eric grumbled hissing in pain.

"So Daroga of what do I owe this pleasure." Eric asked sarcastically.

"Eric please."

"Are you wanting to carry me back to that hell hole? Let me go get my coat."

"Eric will you please listen to me?"

No _Daroga! _You stole everything from me! You took me from my home, then when things started going decent for me you threw me out, away from my home from her." Eric hissed bitterly groaning in agony as he stood up reaching for the bloody jacket mockingly.

Christine stood beside Eric in shock of what she heard who was the person they were talking about?

"What's that Nadir?" Eric asked looking at the bundle in the Persian's arms trying desperately to control his temper.

"Eric you should sit,"

Eric obeyed looking at the man confused.

"Rajja died Eric."

Eric glanced at the man his eyes growing fierce.

"Don't loose your temper on me, in front of Christine."

Eric's eyes calmed down Christine Could have sworn she saw a sparkle of a tear in his eyes.

"She died in labor."

"What!" Eric shouted.

The bundle started moving and crying.

Eric stood up and painfully walked towards the man, his body tense.

Slowly he lifted up a flap in the blanket, revealing a beautiful blue eyed baby.

Eric wiped a tear quickly from his eye, "Is she… Is she mine?"

Nadir nodded, "Rajja believed you would want her."

Eric backed up slowly, Nadir looked at Eric.

"Rajja said that you both needed each other."

"Congratulations Erik." Christine chimed in, both men gasped they had forgotten all about her.

Eric sat down giving a slight cry in pain, "I have business here I'll leave Rosa with you under the order that Christine watch to make sure she is properly taken care of."

with that Nadir lay the baby down next to Eric and left.

Christine squealed running over to Eric and the child's side.

"Don't hurt it." Eric cried smacking her hand away.

Christine laughed surprised at Eric's possessiveness. "Well you like little Rosa don't you?"

The baby opened her eyes and started laughing and making happy gurgling noises.

"Oh no she is unhappy!" Eric said jumping up seemingly terrified of the baby.

Christine laughed, "Oh boy Eric you have alot to learn if your going to be a father.

**Ah he likes Rosa! I think he's going to be a cute daddy.**


	18. A Rose in the Opera House

"Oh Eric I can't believe how beautiful she is." Christine giggled rocking the infant.

Eric gripped his shoulder wincing adjusting his position.

"That came from her mother." He smiled thinking of her beautiful smile and long black hair.

"I see a lot of you in her especially in the face." Christine stated rocking the child.

Eric whipped his head up his face tight.

"The jaw shape and her eyes." Christine said quickly realizing that Eric may have misunderstood her words.

Eric clenched his jaw, "Wouldn't you be interested in holding her?" Christine questioned holding out the fragile being.

"I...I can't" his stuttered trying not to hide his fear of the possibility of holding the child.

"Come on Eric she is your daughter. Just try."

Eric looked down shaking his head.

"Come on." Christine laughed placing the child in his arms.

Eric gasped holding up his good arm in shock.

"Christine!"

"Eric" She chuckled, "You are just as much of a baby as she is."

Eric awkwardly cradled the child in his arm.

"You look like you have never held a child before."

Eric grinned at the baby, "I haven't."

"Eric, who was Rajja?"

Eric stroked the baby's head, "She was my wife." He mumbled looking down a tint of sadness in his blue eyes.

Christine sat down resting her hand on his leg, urging him to go on.

"It was a force mirage by the shah, It was only a few weeks but I guess she got pregnant."

Christine looked at him "I'm so sorry."

Eric sighed "The shah ordered my death, Daroga, umm Nadir smuggled me out."

"Eric I am so sorry you have been through that."

"I don't need pity."

"Ah I see you haven't killed anyone yet." The familiar person voice echoed through the opera house foundations.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hello Nadir come join us." Christine chimed her rose colored lips parting into a smile.

Nadir walked out of the tunnel and sat down in one of the deep red chairs

"How are you feeling Eric." Nadir asked getting comfortable.

"I'll live."

"No thanks to me I presume." Nadir joked.

"I don't give thanks Daroga, you know that."

"You haven't changed one bit." Nadir smirked.

Eric gave a faint hint of a smile "good to see you again old friend."

Nadir raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go getting a big head, I will still kill you if need be." Eric humored darkly.

The Persian chuckled. Dropping a basket of things and left.

Christine rose from her seat and ventured over to the basket.

"Oh look, baby clothes, diapers a bottle, and some milk. You look set, daddy."

Rosa started fussing in Eric's arms, Eric stiffened not sure if what to do.

"She probably needs to be changed." Christine giggled.

"Changed?"

"Yes silly here I'll show you." Christine grabbed the fussy baby from Eric's grasp and lay her down on the ground. Directing Eric through each step.

"For now, she will sleep mostly, when she fusses it will most likely be she's hungry or needs changed." Christine instructed he motherly instincts taking over.

Eric nodded.

"I have to go, they will wonder where I am. I'm sure you can find me when you want me."

Eric had never been so scared in his life. In his arms was a tiny life that was alive because of him and could only continue with him.

"Christine" Eric called "thank you."

A tender smile swept across her face. Before she made her way through the tunnel.

Rosa began to wail he picked up the infant with is good arm and began singing.

Rosa closed her eyes within seconds and fell asleep.

Eric stood in the middle of the floor in complete awe of the baby.

* * *

><p>"Was he ok?" Madam Giry asked when she caught Christine sneaking into bed trying to hide the fact that she had been gone.<p>

"Yes, he is in some pain but he will survive."

"Good." the ballet mistress replied showing no emotion. "Christine, you look tired take the day off."

Christine looked shocked at the older woman, "Thank you madam I have been taking care of two babies all night."

The woman cocked her head, "Whose"

Christine froze, "Umm I just ment Eric he is quite a baby when he is hurt and I think he counts as two children."

"Oh," was all madam Giry said but it was evadent she didn't believe Christine.

Christine sat at one of the tables in the dining room, she played with her chicken poking it and rolling her peas around the plate.

"Hello Christine."

Christine held her breath and clenched the fork tighter.

"I have nothing to say to you Monsieur Raoul de Chagny." She hissed stabbing the chicken in a very unladylike manor.

"Christine my dear why are you angry?"

Christine slammed her little fists on the table causing everyone to grow silent. Knowing it wasnt safe to talk about Eric she jumped up and dashed out of the room with Raoul chasing after her.

"Raoul leave me alone!" She cried frustrated at the man.

"Is it because I shot your lover? Is that it, are you in love with the fearsome Opera Ghost?" The young man spit bitterly.

"Raoul stop! He is not a ghost, nor a phantom or whatever they say he is." She shouted trying to hold herself together but failing.

"Please Enlighten me on what he is then."

"He is Eric the only reason he plays the part of a ghost is because that is what everyone has tried to make him, a monster."

Raoul paused for a moment then smiled cruelly "Some say he has no face."

Christine looked up in shock, what was Raoul turning into? This was not the boy she had known so many years ago. "Eric happens to have a beautiful face, but you wouldn't appreciate it."

Raoul smirked his eyes growing cold, "I have a woman that I know that says differently, Christine, meet the ghost's mother, Madeline Destler."

Christine gasped, a chill running down her spine thinking of what that woman had done to Eric.

"I remember you." Madeline said outstretching her hand to Christine.

"What do you want?" Christine hissed between her teeth clenching her fists.

The woman ran her fingers through her long blond curls, "Just to find my son Miss Daae no harm intended."

"Go to hell!" Christine spit her anger fluring, you are not going to hurt him again!

The woman raised an eyebrow at Christine's language, turned around gracefully and left with Raoul following.

Christine stood frozen in shock trying to think of what to do. "Nadir!" she cried bolting through the opera house in search of the Persian man.

**And she returns. Eric's temper has seemed to rub off on Christine a bit. **


	19. Rehursal

Eric gave a gentle tap on the trap door of Christine's dressing room.

"Come in Eric." she giggled finishing up her stage makeup.

"Christine you look sensational." Eric glowed gliding towards her.

"Thank you you look quite dashing yourself, did Rosa let you sleep last night?"

Eric chuckled and nodded pulling back a stray curl that hung in her face.

Christine grew serious. "They have guards posted everywhere. Please don't get caught tonight."

"Don't worry I will be fine I'll be watching from my normal spot, they can't bother me."

Christine looked at the clock thirty minutes till show time.

"Eric," Christine hesitated for a moment "do you care for me?"

Eric looked at her in shock raising an eyebrow.

"I mean" she continued nervously "do you love me?"

Eric swayed back in awe. Did he really just hear that? "Yes Christine." He sighed.

The girl jumped up wrapping her arms around his waist. And looked up at him her big chocolate eyes full of adoration and joy.

Eric leaned forward slowly till his forehead was pressing against hers. Her skin was warm she smelled of a faint sweet perfume.

"Christine you have to finish getting ready." Eric whispered to her gently. "I know Eric."

A fist pounded on the door as the door flung open. Christine and Eric whipped their heads around to face Paingi with his mouth dropped in utter awe.

Eric's instincts took over in one motion he flew at the singer. Grabbing the side of his neck Eric squeeze with much more force than intended. The man slumped to the ground.

Eric jumped back in shock, he fell to the ground his mouth wide open.

Christine covered her mouth to stop her scream. "Is he?"

Eric nodded his head, "I squeezed a little to hard, I only meant to knock him out please believe me."

Christine stood in shock tears started flooding her eyes, "you killed him! What are you going to do? He is dead, Don Juan is dead!"

Eric thought for a moment. His hands still trembling at the thought of killing yet another man. "I'll take care of it, go they are waiting for you."

Christine shot a worried glance before leaving her eyes filled with terror.

Eric knelt down to the dead man, and began removing his costume "You monster." he growled to himself as he put on the costume. Before walking out the door Eric hid the body.

Eric lay the hood over his face covering every feature of his body. Slowly he glided over to where all the actors stood waiting for the curtain to be drawn. Eric wrung his hands nervously.

"Eric?" Christine whispered.

"Trust me Christine please."

"If they notice you out there they will kill you."

Eric breathed heavily "I know, but don't worry." he paused for a moment "If I dont make it out take care of Rosa."

"Curtan!" The stagehand yelled to the cast.

"Here we go." Christine mumbled before going out on stage.

Eric walked back and forth waiting for his cue. Finally his line came.

"Go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey"

Eric sang, his rich powerful voice silenced everyone they stood in shock waiting for the duet to start.

Christine looked at him her eyes widened at the unearthly beauty of his voice. Christine seductively walked towards him singing more beautiful and powerful than anything she had done before.

She tiptoed to Eric there voices intertwining together in perfect harmony, she flung herself in his arms. Eric gently moved his hands to her hips sliding them up slowly to her neck.

"Past all thought-

of '_if'_ or '_when'_ -

no use resisting

abandon thought,

and let the dream descend"

Eric felt Christine tremble as he curled his face in the crook of her neck while he sang.

"I love you." he whispered. Christine gripped his gloved hands he sighed warmly her touch was just too much.

"Say you'll share with me one love,

one lifetime . . .

Lead me, save me from my solitude."

Eric sang into her ear, the crowd was in tears at the passion and love.

Eric herd a noise behind him, "Take care of Rosa, I love you." Eric cried, choking back his tears.

A arm wrapped around Eric's neck, he struggled roaring in anger. "Dear crowd feast your eyes on the dreaded Phantom of the Opera!"

"Raoul! NO, please dont do this!" Christine screamed, "This is not you."

Eric fought like a mad animal, another man grabbed ahold of Eric and tore off the hood revealing the half white mask. The crowd gasped Eric spotted Christine in the corner of his eye being held by his mother.

Christine was sobbing her stage makeup smeared across her face. "Let's see what is under that mask!" Raoul announced to the noisy crowd before Eric cold even think it was ripped off his face.

The crowd gasped some fainted in their seats.

Eric spit at his restrainers "You are going to where you belong demon." Raoul hissed into his ear.

"Go to hell Viscount." Eric panted growing tired. As he was drug off stage.

"Drug him and let us go." A tall red haired guard instructed.

Christine darted up the stairs into the beautiful box five tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled open the trap door and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Nadir help!" She screamed in hysterics. The Persian came over to her knowing instantly what happened.

"They took him Nadir! They are already gone, oh Nadir it was horrible!" Christine cried gasping in between words.

"Sit down girl and tell me everything." Nadir sternly instructed. Through sniffles and tears Christine told the Daroga everything that happens that night.

Eric woke up in a daze, the entire room was spinning and rocking his head hurt an awful lot to.

"Darn kid how much did they give you?" A deep kind voice asked. Eric was still spinning looking from left to right trying to find the source of the voice. "Don't worry it will wear off soon." The voice said again.

Eric waited till the room stopped spinning before he looked for the voice again. He slowly drug himself up to a seating position.

"I'm sorry they had to pick you up like this." Another voice said this one was an older woman's.

Finally Eric could focus the first thing he noticed was he was in chains in a large cold damp room lined with cages.

This was a freak show and circus performers.


	20. Don Juan

Eric gave a gentle tap on the trap door of Christine's dressing room.

"Come in Eric." she giggled finishing up her stage makeup.

"Christine you look sensational." Eric glowed gliding towards her.

"Thank you you look quite dashing yourself, did Rosa let you sleep last night?"

Eric chuckled and nodded pulling back a stray curl that hung in her face.

Christine grew serious. "They have guards posted everywhere. Please don't get caught tonight."

"Don't worry I will be fine I'll be watching from my normal spot, they can't bother me."

Christine looked at the clock thirty minutes till show time.

"Eric," Christine hesitated for a moment "do you care for me?"

Eric looked at her in shock raising an eyebrow.

"I mean" she continued nervously "do you love me?"

Eric swayed back in awe. Did he really just hear that? "Yes Christine." He sighed.

The girl jumped up wrapping her arms around his waist. And looked up at him her big chocolate eyes full of adoration and joy.

Eric leaned forward slowly till his forehead was pressing against hers. Her skin was warm she smelled of a faint sweet perfume.

"Christine you have to finish getting ready." Eric whispered to her gently. "I know Eric."

A fist pounded on the door as the door flung open. Christine and Eric whipped their heads around to face Paingi with his mouth dropped in utter awe.

Eric's instincts took over in one motion he flew at the singer. Grabbing the side of his neck Eric squeeze with much more force than intended. The man slumped to the ground.

Eric jumped back in shock, he fell to the ground his mouth wide open.

Christine covered her mouth to stop her scream. "Is he?"

Eric nodded his head, "I squeezed a little to hard, I only meant to knock him out please believe me."

Christine stood in shock tears started flooding her eyes, "you killed him! What are you going to do? He is dead, Don Juan is dead!"

Eric thought for a moment. His hands still trembling at the thought of killing yet another man. "I'll take care of it, go they are waiting for you."

Christine shot a worried glance before leaving her eyes filled with terror.

Eric knelt down to the dead man, and began removing his costume "You monster." he growled to himself as he put on the costume. Before walking out the door Eric hid the body.

Eric lay the hood over his face covering every feature of his body. Slowly he glided over to where all the actors stood waiting for the curtain to be drawn. Eric wrung his hands nervously.

"Eric?" Christine whispered.

"Trust me Christine please."

"If they notice you out there they will kill you."

Eric breathed heavily "I know, but don't worry." he paused for a moment "If I dont make it out take care of Rosa."

"Curtan!" The stagehand yelled to the cast.

"Here we go." Christine mumbled before going out on stage.

Eric walked back and forth waiting for his cue. Finally his line came.

"Go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey"

Eric sang, his rich powerful voice silenced everyone they stood in shock waiting for the duet to start.

Christine looked at him her eyes widened at the unearthly beauty of his voice. Christine seductively walked towards him singing more beautiful and powerful than anything she had done before.

She tiptoed to Eric there voices intertwining together in perfect harmony, she flung herself in his arms. Eric gently moved his hands to her hips sliding them up slowly to her neck.

"Past all thought-

of '_if'_ or '_when'_ -

no use resisting

abandon thought,

and let the dream descend"

Eric felt Christine tremble as he curled his face in the crook of her neck while he sang.

"I love you." he whispered. Christine gripped his gloved hands he sighed warmly her touch was just too much.

"Say you'll share with me one love,

one lifetime . . .

Lead me, save me from my solitude."

Eric sang into her ear, the crowd was in tears at the passion and love.

Eric herd a noise behind him, "Take care of Rosa, I love you." Eric cried, choking back his tears.

A arm wrapped around Eric's neck, he struggled roaring in anger. "Dear crowd feast your eyes on the dreaded Phantom of the Opera!"

"Raoul! NO, please dont do this!" Christine screamed, "This is not you."

Eric fought like a mad animal, another man grabbed ahold of Eric and tore off the hood revealing the half white mask. The crowd gasped Eric spotted Christine in the corner of his eye being held by his mother.

Christine was sobbing her stage makeup smeared across her face. "Let's see what is under that mask!" Raoul announced to the noisy crowd before Eric cold even think it was ripped off his face.

The crowd gasped some fainted in their seats.

Eric spit at his restrainers "You are going to where you belong demon." Raoul hissed into his ear.

"Go to hell Viscount." Eric panted growing tired. As he was drug off stage.

"Drug him and let us go." A tall red haired guard instructed.

Christine darted up the stairs into the beautiful box five tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled open the trap door and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Nadir help!" She screamed in hysterics. The Persian came over to her knowing instantly what happened.

"They took him Nadir! They are already gone, oh Nadir it was horrible!" Christine cried gasping in between words.

"Sit down girl and tell me everything." Nadir sternly instructed. Through sniffles and tears Christine told the Daroga everything that happens that night.

Eric woke up in a daze, the entire room was spinning and rocking his head hurt an awful lot to.

"Darn kid how much did they give you?" A deep kind voice asked. Eric was still spinning looking from left to right trying to find the source of the voice. "Don't worry it will wear off soon." The voice said again.

Eric waited till the room stopped spinning before he looked for the voice again. He slowly drug himself up to a seating position.

"I'm sorry they had to pick you up like this." Another voice said this one was an older woman's.

Finally Eric could focus the first thing he noticed was he was in chains in a large cold damp room lined with cages.

This was a freak show and circus performers.


	21. Two Lights in the Dark

Eric glanced to his left a man tall and lanky sat next to him. He had black tattoos covering his entire body he was much taller than Eric. "Are they wearing off?" he asked kindly. Eric nodded.

"I'm sorry young man." The woman said again. Eric saw a kind faced older woman she was very short and plump.

"Where am I?" Eric asked leaning his head on the cold wall. Right now, out in the middle of the sea. Eric looked up at the man in disbelief.

"how long was I out?" The man looked at the older woman both of them thinking hard. "About three days."

"Where are we going?" Eric asked afraid of the answer. "Everywhere" the two answered.

"Oh god no." He cried thinking of who he was leaving behind. Eric slammed his head against the wall trying to wake up and escape this new hell.

"Are you leaving anyone behind?" The woman asked placing her fat hand on his shoulder.

Eric nodded painfully "Christine and my baby Rosa."

"Was Christine your wife?" The tattooed man questioned concerned.

Eric thought for a second, "no. she was a good loyal friend." The two apologized.

"My name is, Annabelle." The older woman announced offering a firm handshake. Reluctantly Eric introduced himself and returned the handshake.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked thinking of any possible ways to escape.

"America!" The tattooed man exclaimed his dark eyes lighting up. "Henry." The man introduced kindly.

Eric was in awe at these people they were outcasts like him, chained to him going to God knows where yet, they weren't bitter or angry. "Why are you two so happy?" He finally asked needing to know their secret.

"Well," Annabelle started "everyone down here hates the world and what it has done to them, we don't want to be like that."

Eric was confused she didn't answer his question. Sensing what he was thinking Henry continued "It didn't do any good to be bitter and angry, the masters don't care the people who see us don't care. But it eats us up alive, if you are to someday escape you need a clear head to do so."

Eric was still confused but he nodded slightly.

Eric spent the whole trip thinking of a way to escape. Nothing seemed to sound right to him.

It had been a few weeks of living in this hell hole, it smelled like a sewer. Several other freaks like him had died most of infection or malnutrition.

"We have docked!" someone yelled the crowd cheering. "Just wait Eric, you thought this was bad just wait till the shows start." Henry whispered into his ear.

The doors opened as people started unloading the 'cargo'. A tall heavyweight man grabbed Eric's suit jacket that he was still wearing. "Come in demon," he grumbled his voice cruel and hard.

Eric fought against the man's grip on him. Another man even bigger than the other came throwing a sack over Eric's face. "I can't stand your wretched face." The second man hissed.

Eric fought like a starving lion kicking and squirming. Eric prayed they would just end his miserable excuse for a life.

Eric's toe found the bigger mans shin, he heard a hair raising 'crack' in his toes when he kicked the man with all the force he could.

Eric screamed in pain as he realized he broke his toes.

"Damit demon." The two hissed throwing Eric to the wall "you will pay!"

Eric was lead into a cold dark room. Eric screamed to the men to let him go but it did nothing. "The beautiful woman that sold you to us said to make you suffer, we are doing just that." The two men laughed taking off Eric's jacket and shirt.

Eric felt his arms being chained above his head. The room was so cold, he was use to the cold of under the opera house but this was different it was freezing.

"You think 6 hours is enough?" one man said with a chuckle. "Ya I think that will be fine."

Once a heavy door was slammed Eric shook off the bag covering his head he looked around. An ice house, he was in an ice house.

"Wait! I forgot something." the smaller man yelled opening the door.

The big man walked down the stairs, carrying a bucket of water. With a quick motion the man threw the ice cold water on top of Eric.

Eric's lungs closed up from the cold the man watched Eric gasp for air as he struggled to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris France- Nadir's Apartment<strong>

Christine bounced the screaming baby singing gently to her trying to get her to sleep, eat, or do anything other than cry.

"How is she?" The Persian asked walking through the door carrying a few loaves of bread and a container of milk. Christine shook her head, "She misses Eric." Nadir said sullenly putting the items down.

Christine switched from bouncing to swinging from side to side. "Have you found anything else?" Christine asked hoping that the Daroga found something more to go on on Eric's location since she last asked 20 minutes ago.

Nadir grabbed Rosa from Christine so she could rest her tired arms. Nadir shook his head, "I have looked in all the prisons, isaliams, checked shipping records, hotels, and asked everyone. He has disappeared without a trace."

Nadir looked at Christine who had lay on the divan she was usually so perky and happy but now, her hair was a mess dark bags were under her eyes she looked sick and overtired.

"Christine, go to the Giry's and sleep, you are not doing Eric or Rosa any good in your condition." Christine opened her mouth to object but closed it again, he was right. Christine agreed and left after giving the hysterical child a kiss and promising she would be back.

The day was abnormally warm the sun felt relaxing on her back,Christine walked to the Giry's and knocked on the door.

"Christine!" Meg gasped shocked at her sorry condition. "Could I crash here Meg?" Christine asked leaning against the door frame threatening to collapse. "Of course, you know you don't need to ask."

Christine stumbled up the stairs to the spare room. Laying down Clumsily christine buried herself in the warm sheets and began to cry. "Eric, where are you." Christine closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

"She looks terrible mother." Meg announced sadly grabbing a cup of tea and sitting across from her mother.

Madam Giry nodded sadly. "He never hurt anyone, why did they do that to him? How could Raoul be so cruel?" Meg cried thinking of that terrible night several weeks ago. "He killed Pangi." Madam Giry reminded Meg.

Meg sighed "I know, but still why?"

**Sad chapter I shed a few tears writing this, its going to be tough for a while but they always get through it. **

**Next Raoul.**


	22. I See Fire

Eric fought his body pleading him to give up. His feet couldn't support him anymore songs flooded to his mind. In a quiet whisper her sung finding the only source of strength be his music.

"Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my family will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my family screaming out

I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze"

(Ed Sheeran I See a Fire- I changed brothers and people to family)

Eric was beginning to get delusional seeing Christine, and Rosa reaching for him but unable to get to him. Eric fought against the restraints screaming for them. Raoul appeared walking to Christine He took Rosa from Christine's arms giving his baby a kiss and then kissed Christine. Eric cried calling for them but they just disappeared.

Christine, Raoul, and Rosa were replaced by the shah and his mother. The shah's fists hit Eric, he couldn't get away he couldn't cover his face or defend himself. His mother stood there laughing reminding him over and over what he was calling him 'demon', 'monster', and anything else he had been called in his life.

The images disappeared leaving him again in the cold. Eric noticed himself getting hot and sweaty knowing he was on the road of freezing to death.

the door opened and the two men came in. "He doesn't look to well." Eric herd one of the men remark with a laugh. Eric was too weak to listen to the rest of their conversation.

Eric felt the bag fall on his head again as they drug him out. The roughly men threw him into a different room. Eric began trembling uncontrollably his teeth chattering. "Henry! " Eric herd Annabell call in panic, "Get him blankets! Hurry." Eric slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Christine woke up she was still so tired, she felt like she could sleep a week. Slowly she got up and stumbled down the stairs.<p>

"Good afternoon." Meg exclaimed hugging her best friend. "Afternoon?" Christine grumbled still trying to wake up. "You have slept 20 hours." Meg chuckled. Christine gasped, "Oh poor Nadir." she cried.

Meg grabbed her friends shoulder forcing her to sit, "don't worry he brought Rosa here the baby is asleep in my bed." Christine relaxed closing her eyes, "Could I have something to eat?" Christine asked suddenly realizing how long it had been since she had had anything to eat.

Meg brought Christine into the kitchen and gave her a cup of tea and a sandwich.

A delicate knock sounded on the door. Meg excused herself and ran to the door. Christine was not interested in anyone at the moment all she wanted was rest and a full belly and to find her love.

"Raoul!" Christine overheard Meg whisper as if to hide who was at the door from her. Christine felt sick how dare he show his face here.

Christine stood up angered at her past friend. "Raoul it's best you leave." Meg breathed her voice was cold and harsh.

"I need to see her please." The man begged. Christine stood up and marched to the door "I have nothing to say to you, you worthless lowly slithering snake!" Christine hissed.

Raoul shuttered "you have every reason to hate me. I hate myself for it, but that wasn't me! Dammit Christine I would do anything to take it back to erase the memories."

Christine glared at him, "where is he?" She questioned knowing he of all people would know where Eric is.

"Christine, I only wish I knew." He admitted sadly.

Christine scorned at him tapping her foot.

Raoul was slowly breaking down but Christine's questions had just begun. "Christine!" The Viscount begged, "I was so angry at you for choosing him! She promised me that you would come running to me." Raoul broke down crying, "I thought you couldn't be happy without me, that he meant nothing!"

He tried to enter the room but Meg pushed him out. Threatening him a fist if he tried again. Christine was pacing the room finally she turned around her eyes filled with tears.

"You stole me from my closest truest friend! He loved me, and I loved him. And you stole a child from her father!" Christine screamed at Raoul unable to controls herself any more.

Raoul gasped he had no idea about Rosa.

Christine took the moment of silence to try and regain control, "there Is a beautiful baby who started out losing her mother, now her father is gone. That baby screams day in and day out for him! And I can't help her!"

Raoul stood in the doorway awestruck realizing the damage he caused. "I'm not worthy of your forgiveness or trust, I was screwed up I have no excuse for what I did. I will try and find him." And with that Raoul turned around and left.

Christine fell into her best friends arms relieved she had finally gotten it all out.

Eric woke up, he hurt everywhere,he was too weak to move anything and he was still so cold. Slowly he opened his heavy eyes to see Annabell sitting next to him. She looked tired and worried.

"Oh thank God!" She gasped closing her eyes in relief. "I'll get you some water." She assured placing a hot hand on Eric's face checking his temperature. Eric tried to thank her but couldn't.

Henry replaced Annabell, "we almost lost you last night." The man reported, "the worst is over if the masters will let you rest." Eric was sure he wouldn't survive he remembered them trying to nurse him back and the doubt in their voices.

"You kept calling for Christine and Rosa, then you would have nightmares." He told Eric.

"Thank you." Eric sighed finally mustering up a little strength. "But you should have let me die."

"No Eric." Annabell scolded her kind face changing to a stern angry one. "You need to be strong, you have to see Christine and your daughter again. These men are going to try and break you, you can't let them win."

"She already has." Eric whispered solemnly. "Who?" Henry questioned sternly convinced he could snap Eric out of his self pity.

"Mother." Eric managed to get out before passing out again.

Henry gasped. Annabel looked down at her fat hands "when we were in France I heard about a ghost haunting the opera house. The night before we left I heard he revealed himself he wore a white mask over half of his face, it covered a deformity from birth." Annabell glanced at Eric's twisted side. "He was caught next thing Eric was brought over."

"Do you think he is the Phantom of the Opera?"

The old woman nodded. "Who knows what drove him to become it."

"Did you see the hundreds of scars on him?" Henry asked running his fingers through his greasy black hair.

The old woman nodded placing a hot rag on Eric's forehead.

**Ugh this chapter just killed me to write.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	23. Hope

Eric lay on the pile of blankets, his fever had finally broken but he was still really weak.

The room door unlocked. Eric struggled to sit up before the two disgusting men came in. "Time to start work." The bigger man commanded. Eric glared at the man "get up!" He screamed grabbing Eric's shirt pulling in him up.

Eric gasped feeling a stabbing pain in his broken toes.

The man threw the bag on Eric's head leading him somewhere.

He could feel cool night air on his hands, the atmosphere smelled of popcorn, and baked goods. Eric could hear people talking and children laughing he was not comfortable with all this.

The man threw Eric into something that felt like bars. "If you screw this up." The man whispered into Eric's ear before hitting him.

Eric listened for what was going on. Suddenly a trumpet sounded. "Lady's and gentlemen! Come feast your eyes on a true demon from hell. This monster has built for the shah of Persia, and served as a master torturer taking people back down to hell with him!"

Eric felt sick. These things were true he did all of this he tried to block out the words.

Now he has resigned in the Paris Opera House haunting everyone, he has kidnapped a beautiful singer keeping her for himself. After trying to kill everyone he was finally caught."

The crowd grew silent except for a few whispers. "Now let's look at the mark of the devil!" He announced ripping off the sack.

Eric exploded tackling the man he wrapped his bony hands around the mans bearded neck squeezing. The other owner of the freak show came to his rescue smashing a steel pole across the twisted side of Eric's face.

Eric stumbled up the cage spinning. People were screaming men were covering their wives and children's eyes. Eric covered his face, falling to his knees. "Get up!" The man who Eric attacked choked kicking him.

"Stop!" a man cried from the crowd. "Why should I?" The show owner mocked, kicking Eric again.

"I'll give you $100 to set him free." The man insisted.

The beating stopped, "150 and you can take him."

"Fine"

Eric tried to stay awake as he watched the man drop down next to him. He was probably in his 50's, Soft blue eyes and silver hair.

"It's ok." He cooed when Eric started struggling. Eric somehow trusted this man letting him help him up on his feet. Eric found himself in a carriage with the silver haired man.

"My name is William Smith." Eric looked up at the man, "Um, Eric." he replied nervously.

"Why am I here?" Eric finally got the courage to say. The older man smiled, "I have an opening for a manager and writer for my new opera house, I thought you might be interested." Eric looked up in awe his icy eyes sparked.

"So you go to a freak show to pick one up, and then choose some monster that almost killed his handler?"

The man chuckled lowly, "I guess that does sound odd."

Eric nodded sarcastically.

"Actually Eric, I was at the opening of Don Juan."

Eric lifted an eyebrow and leaned slightly forward.

"I learned about you and how you managed to run the opera house, when I heard the introduction tonight I knew it could be no other."

"Well Monsieur I am obliged thank you."

The mans eyes sparked, "I searched the stage after the… Incident, and found this."

Eric gasped, his mask the man had his mask. Memories flooded to his head, he was in complete shock.

"Well here we are." William announced Eric looked up at the magnificent stone building.

"It doesn't have an underground lair but it is very nice I think." William chuckled warmly.

Eric hinted a slight smile climbing out of the carriage.

Eric followed the man to a small house to the side of the Opera House, "Will is that you?" a voice questioned from upstairs.

"Yes Marge, come down and meet our new manager."

A little woman came down the stairs she was dressed in a simple dress her black hair was dusted with grey, her smile gave Eric a sense of comfort and security.

"Marge this is Eric, umm?" He gave a questioning look at Eric.

"Destler" Eric announced warmly giving a slight bow with a regained confidence.

Marge gleamed, "Well make yourself at home, I will get you a drink."

Eric thanked her as he sat down on the divan in the living room. "Are you working on a show at the moment?" Eric asked William.

"Yes actually we are casting for Hannibal."

Eric nearly choked on his glass of scotch in shock the same performance that him and Christine first worked on.

"Do you know that one?" William questioned.

Eric nodded and gave him a few of his tips on the show.

The three talked and got acquainted this couple were very like able, they didn't care about his mask or his past. They seemed to see past what everyone saw, they saw him as he was.

"How long have you been in America?" Marge asked offering him another drink.

Eric shook his head. "Only a few weeks."

"Where were you before this?"

Eric hesitated for a moment deciding not to lie to her, "Persia mostly, for the last year I have been in Paris."

"Wow what did you do in the middle east?"

"Studied architecture."

"Excuse me I think I should head off and get a hotel while they are still open." Eric voiced before the two could pry deeper than they had already.

"Nonsense." the couple said "we have a spare room."

"I don't want to put you out." But they insisted leading Eric upstairs.

"Ok darling," Marge muttered, "Who is he, he doesn't have a penny to his name, his clothes are filthy. He is no famous architect or composer."

"Have I told you about the Phantom of the Opera?"

Marge chuckled, "Of course." William tilted his head towards the stairs.

The women's brown eyes widened. "He is a good man, no one has given him a chance to do anything so he had to make due being hidden." he then told her how he had found Eric that evening.

She shook her head in awe.

Eric sat at the desk in the room unable to sleep. He shuffled through the desk looking for some blank paper, and a pen and ink. Finding it he didn't waste a second to begin writing.

_My Angel of Music Christine, _

_Every moment away from you has been like a lifetime, I love you more than anything. _

_I am in America and just got a job at the Manhattan Opera House. _

_It has been a living hell but that is over now._

_I wish I could have written sooner. _

_When I get my first pay I will send you a ticket here if you still want me._

_Give Rosa a kiss._

_Your Love_

_Eric_

Eric smiled sliding the paper into an . He sat up all night thinking of what his life held now.

**I couldn't stand Eric being there any more. Please let me know what you think.**


	24. A New Life

Eric waited till the sun was up and shining through his window warming his unmasked face. He had forgotten what the sun's warmth felt like.

Slowly he got up walking down the stairs with the letter in his hand.

Banging of pots and pans sounded in the kitchen "good morning!" Marge bubbled scrambling some eggs. Eric cracked a smile.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" She questioned taking the eggs off the heat.

"Uh tea please." Eric answered shocked at the hospitality.

"Good morning!" William remarked whistling over to the table where Eric had sat himself down. "I'll introduce you to my employees and show you around the opera house." He added.

"Sounds good sir." Eric chirped his attitude being brought up by these spontaneously joyis people.

"We will finish breakfast and head out."

Eric nodded and sipped his tea.

"Oh I forgot! There are some cloths of our son's that should fit to. And some other stuff you may want."

Eric looked up in shock. "I couldn't do that."

"Don't worry they have been sitting in there for years." Marge chimed in while placing a plate for Eric in the table.

"Thank you." Eric replied slowly before getting up and going up the stairs.

"He looked completely astonished." Marge stated after she heard the room door close.

"I don't think he has ever been given anything in his life." William added looking up at the room.

**Paris- Nadir's apartment**

"He what!" Nadir hissed slaking is tea cup down in anger. Waking up Rosa, Christine glared at him drifting over to pick her up.

"I don't get it? Why did de Chagny come to you?" Nadir continued a little calmer.

Christine shrugged, "I don't know, but I think he wants to help find Eric."

Nadir threw his hands up, "Christine he is the reason Eric is missing he was in on everything that happened this last tearable month."

Christine nodded in agreement, "but something makes me believe him. I knew him my entire life that was not like him."

Nadir laughed, "Yes, you're to kind and forgiving at heart."

"Perhaps." Christine agreed.

"I'll speak to him, if that will make you feel better." Nadir assured.

Nadir got up to go find the boy. Meg burst in the house slamming the door into Nadir causing him to start cursing at her. "Oh I'm sorry Monsieur!" Meg gasped running to Christine.

"She is dead!" Meg announced sounding alarmed.

"Who is dead? You are making no sense."

Meg sat down breathing heavily, "Eric's mother, she was found dead in her home they think it was alcohol poisoning."

"Who told you?" Christine asked not sure what to think.

"Raoul."

Christine rested her head on her fist, "she was the only one who knew where he was." She cried.

"We will find him." Meg assured.

Eric searched through the cloths pulling out black trousers and a white shirt. He quickly pulled them in after washing up and shaving.

He grabbed a suit jacket and put it on. Everything fit perfectly. He was dressed just as he always did, he was back to himself.

"You clean up nicely." Marge smiled.

"Thank you." Eric replied embarrassed his unmasked cheek blushing. "I'd like to stop by the post office if you wouldn't mind." Eric said looking towards William.

The man nodded he headed over to the door.

They walked through the main entrance Eric was astounded at the opera house it was solid stone giving it a castle look. A red rug lined where they walked up a massive staircases to a breathtaking theater.

"As you see the production of Hannibal is on the way." William announced gleaming.

Eric had a major case of déjà vu going on he almost expected a dark figure to be lurking in the overhead beams.

"Lady's and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Monsieur Eric Destler our new manager. He will also be helping direct and write the productions. I expect you to treat him with all the respect he deserves."

"Thank you," Eric smiled "I look forward to working with all of you." Eric was shaking God he was so nervous.

The group whispered to each other as the director approached Eric. "Any tips you have for the production I want to hear this is our first big show."

Eric shook the man's hand, "truth be told Monsieur I was very shocked to hear that you are putting on such a complex show it looks very well done so far."

The director thanked him, "John Samuels" he introduced. As soon as we finish rehearsal I will show you around.

Eric nodded in agreement and sat down to watch the run through.

The actors, singers, and dancers were quite talented. Eric picks out a few that looked like they didn't have enough voice instruction that he would have to talk to.

Eric was shown around the theater and introduced to the stage hands, and some of the lead cast. Eric felt all eyes on him knowing that they wondered about the mask, Eric decided that he couldn't let it bother him he had to gain their full support and respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadir's apartment 3 weeks later<strong>

Christine met almost daily with Raoul, Meg, and Nadir discussing the possible places Eric could be and going through Eric's mother's things trying desperately to find clues.

Nadir was still leery of the fop but he still gave him the shadow of the doubt. Meg on the other had had starting falling head over heals for him.

Nadir heard a knock on the door as the group talked about everything under the sun. "Could you give this to Miss Daae please." the delivery boy instructed, Nadir tipped the boy and close the door looking at the envelope. On it was the familiar elegant handwriting no it couldn't be.

Nadir almost ran back into the room. "A letter Christine." he stated trying not to get his hopes up.

Christine looked at the beautiful writing and gasped tearing it open.

She stared at the paper speechless tears forming. "Christine, are you ok?" Meg whispered.

"A letter from Eric." She cried happily, "He is alive and managing managing a Opera house in America as soon a he gets paid he will send for me!" Raoul and Meg hugged Christine telling her how happy they were for her.

"Christine, a ship leaves tonight." Raoul told her.

"I have no money Raoul."

"I will pay this is all my fault, go surprise him."

"Oh you are an angel!" She gleamed hugging him.

Raoul chuckled, "I don't know about that, Christine could you ever forgive me?"

Christine smiled, "I forgive you, it will take a while for me to fully trust you though." The boy nodded "Now get packing!"

Christine ran off squealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Docks Manhattan-<strong>

Eric gripped his months pay as he waited in line, "Next." a man grumbled tiredly.

Eric leaned down peering into the window, "When Is the next ship to here from France?" The man mumbled to himself flipping through the schedules.

"Tonight and then the next passenger ship is in 4 weeks."

Eric sighed he couldn't wait that long "I'll take 2 for the next, are you sure there is nothing sooner."

The man shook his head handing the tickets to Eric.

Eric walked to the post office, "Hello Mister Destler!" A girls voice bubbled happily behind him.

Eric turned his head, "Hello Sara." He mumbled before licking the envelope with the boarding tickets and addressing it.

The little girl peered over his shoulder, "Who is Christine?" She asked innocently.

Eric groaned "Do you mind? God you ballerinas are so nosy." he hissed angrily.

the little blond looked down scuffing the floor with her toe in shame.

Eric sighed "I'm sorry." The girl looked back up, "Its ok! I told my big sister you probably had a girl, I mean what man with a french accent wouldn't." She giggled before skipping away.

Eric laughed to himself feeling his cheeks grow red. He never noticed what a joy people could be.

**Ah this chapter made me so happy.**


	25. Together

Eric could hardly concentrate on his work. He sat at his desk filing through the endless bills and papers. Eric rubbed the visible side of his face exhausted. He had worked overtime everyday for the last 2 weeks.

Eric poured a glass of water as he looked at the bills of bills to sign. Grabbing a pen he began looking thoroughly through them signing a few.

The opera house had been in a buzz opening night was just in two days. Eric had to work with all the seat reservations as well as teaching the cast how to act better. It was coming together beautifully.

Eric finished his water and got up grabbing his coat and hat. "I'm going to lunch." he announced to William who was sitting in the office next to him with the door wide open.

Eric walked down the street towards his favorite restaurant.

**Meanwhile 2 blocks away-**

Christine scanned the city people wondered going from place to place tromping through the fresh snow.

It was a beautiful, and busy city lined with tall buildings, and breathtaking landscape.

Christine held Rosa tighter to keep her warm. "Excuse me?" Christine asked a woman hanging an open sign in her shop window "where is the opera house?"

The woman smiled and gave her some directions. Christine thanked her and followed the directions with urgency. She walked towards the entrance. "Here is where your daddy works." She told Rosa, hardly able to control her excitement.

"Daddy!" The child squealed.

"Yes precious." She sang walking up the steps.

"Excuse me!" Christine chimed to a woman mopping the floor.

"Hello madam. May I help you?" The woman smiled turning to face Christine.

Christine nodded "I am looking for the manager."

The woman pointed up the stairs "it's the first office if he is not in there talk to Mr. Smith he can locate him."

Christine nearly ran up the stairs not caring what people thought, her heart dropped when she saw the empty office.

"Christine Daae?" A gentle voice said.

She turned around shocked, "yes! How did you know?"

"Well you are all Eric speaks of, baby Rosa I presume." The grey haired man smiled, "William Smith" he introduced out stretching his hand.

"You are almost a month early." He chuckled.

Christine looked confused, "where is Eric? I can't wait any longer." She exclaimed impatiently.

They were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming, and a rich voice "dammit Smith!"

Christine glowed knowing the voice all too well.

"I think I found him." Mr. Smith laughed.

Christine nodded.

"Smith! Anna just fell down the attic stairs and broke her ankle." Eric stormed up the stairs. "Smith! Smith where are you?" He roared.

Eric flung the office door open, facing William a baby playing on the floor and Christie, all laughing at him. "Have you eaten today my dear, you get moody when you don't."

Tears formed In his eyes, "Christine!" He choked. She ran to him leaping in his arms. "Oh Eric I came as soon as I could." She gasped holding him to her.

"How? How did you get here so quick?" Eric asked giving her a light kiss.

Rosa had crawled over to where the two were hugging pulling herself on Eric's pant leg. "Daddy!" She squealed.

Eric began crying again picking up the little girl in his arms.

William interrupted the 3 reunited people. "Take the day off, it looks like we will have to cancel the show since we have lost our star."

Christine looked at Eric. "Angel, I know that role well thanks to you."

Eric felt his heart swell, Christine sing a his opera house again! Eric gave a crooked smile his icy eyes sparkling. How could someone love him like her.

"If you wish to, I can arrange for a run through or two." Grasped her hand unable to get enough of her touch.

Christine nodded excitedly her big brown eyes full of joy and love. Eric ran his fingers through her curls. "Well sir it looks like you have a new soprano." He gleamed unable to draw his eyes away from her.

"Now go take the rest of the day off I'll arrange for a rehearsal tomorrow afternoon." William insisted.

Eric held the giggling baby and guided Christine down the stairs.

"How about I take you to get lunch and we can talk. Since you said I'm grumpy" Eric joked he seemed to be walking on air he was so happy.

"I am rather tired Eric, it has been a long trip." Eric nodded "Of course but do you mind we stop real quick by the market and get something? Todays lunch was slightly interrupted." Christine laughed giving him a little kiss.

After Eric grabbed something to make dinner they headed to an apartment building. While the room was being prepared Eric talked about all that was going on at the theodore, bragging and complaining about the cast and crew. Christine couldn't help but smile, they were back where they left off.

Once the apartment was ready they walked up the creaky stairs to the temporary home.

Eric put Rosa down to play on the apartment floor Christine sighed it was just a main room with a small kitchen in the corner and a tiny bedroom that was the size of a closet.

Eric could hardly breath, as Christine found her way to the room and plopped down on the bed as it gave an obnoxious *creak*. she froze her body tensed when she thought the bed would break.

The apartment building was neglected and falling apart Eric was embarrassed he couldn't afford better for her.

Christine curled up facing Eric who stood frozen in the doorway. Christine laughed as he turned white staring at her.

"Eric, you are the most awkward person I have ever known." She giggled "would you like to put Rosa down for a nap?"

He picked up the baby that was playing at his feet and carried her to the main room finding a blanket he wrapped her up and placed her on the couch. "Go to sleep my little Rose." He whispered lovingly giving her a little kiss. The exhausted child was asleep in an instant, Eric watched her for a moment before taping on Christine's door.

Christine was now sitting up in the bed grinning at him.

"Don't we want to talk in the living room?" Eric asked his voice trembling uncomfortable with alone with her in the room.

Christine glared at him pretending to be mad. "Do you not trust me, does Rosa need to supervise us?"

Eric looked down in shame, not getting her joke. "I don't trust myself with you." Christine laughed and stood up wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you know how long I have loved you?" She asked smiling.

Eric couldn't answer. "So what's been happening these last few months?" Eric asked nervous at the amount of affection.

Christine smiled, "Missing you," she stated bluntly. "I quit the opera, I mostly jumped between the Giry's house and Nadir's spare room."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with Persian." Eric grumbled a tint of sarcasm in his tone.

Christine chuckled, "He is a good friend to you and me."

"Are we really going to talk about Nadir?" Eric asked annoyed.

Christine stood on her toes and kissed him, "No we are not."

Eric combed her hair with his fingers unable to quit smiling at her.

"So you never told me how you got here so soon." Eric breathed sensing that she was avoiding the subject.

"Do you promise that you won't get mad?" She begged.

Eric nodded reluctantly, he hated making promises that he wasn't sure of.

"Raoul." she whispered bluntly.

Hot anger flooded through him, sensing his furry Christine drew closer to him giving him another tender kiss.

Pulling away she looked at him again, "Eric." She whispered. "Please don't get angry with me."

Eric sighed, "How could I be angry with you?"


	26. Together Part2

Eric heard a little shuffle from the other room, cracking the door open Eric scanned the room seeing baby Rosa moving rapidly towards their voices on her hands and knees.

"Mama, Dada, up!" She squealed her blue eyes wide awake. Eric pulled the door open more letting the little girl in. "Up mama, up!" she cried pulling herself up on Christine's skirts.

"Mama?" Eric questioned raising an eyebrow.

Christine laughed "Well it's hard to explain to a year old child."

Eric shrugged, 'I guess so, why don't I show you around?" Eric suggested picking up the baby.

Rosa squealed flying her hands around, Eric laughed giving her a playful kiss. Rosa started laughing harder, before Eric could stop her she tore the white mask from his face.

Eric panicked, It had been months since she had seen him without his mask and even that had only been seconds.

Before Eric could burst or Christine could pull the child away from her fathers potential wrath, Rosa placed her tiny hands on his twisted face. She ran her little fingers across his swollen lips taking in each detail, her fingers found the hole where his nose had never formed and the hole under his eye where just the cheek bone showed.

Eric waited for the child to start screaming in terror. But she pressed her little face to his giving him a sloppy kiss, "Daddy!" she giggled. Eric stood there dumbfounded. "she is an extraordinary child." Christine smiled astounded. "She is smart to way beyond her age."

Eric still stood frozen watching the child in his arms.

"Shall we go?" Eric mumbled putting on his mask.

"Daddy." Rosa cried pulling off his mask again, shaking her head 'no' before throwing it on the ground.

Eric gasped he didn't want to wear his mask id Rosa didn't like it, but he couldn't wear it out.

Eric leaned down and picked up the white mask again, "Little Rose," Eric warned hoping he could make the child understand, "daddy has to wear the mask when he goes around people, you can't take it off of him. Ok?" He explained placing it on his face

Rosa pouted when it was put back on reaching for it again. "No." Eric scolded more harshly now.

Rosa pouted but didn't try to remove it again.

"Shall we go?" Eric questioned his voice quivering form emotion.

Christine nodded.

They walked through the store lined streets, Christine looked in a few stores gawping at the items. Eric wished he could buy each one for her she never asked for anything, Eric checked the pricing of each thing growing discouraged at the pricing.

Christine had a full glowing smile the whole time, Rosa babbled in her childish language pointing at buildings and trying to sing and dance along with the street musicians.

"What's that?" Christine asked pointing at a paper posted on a street lamp. Christine walked to the paper to look at it closer. "Oh a circus!" she grinned "Should we go see?"

Eric felt a pit in his stomach and his head go light. Memories flashed back to the ship, the chains, the ice house, and being beaten while on display.

Eric tore the paper from the lamp post, crumbling it up and throwing it into the slushy snow.

"No." he hissed turning pale feeling his hands tremble as he turned around and walked away from her.

"Eric!" Christine cried, "Eric, what did I say?" Eric was walking quickly away. She ran to his side, trying to keep up with his long quick strides. He didn't stop till he reached the apartment building.

"Eric talk to me." Christine insisted starting to cry. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing" Eric grumbled his eyes raging.

Christie crossed her arms standing up straighter to try and reach his towering height. "Don't lie to me Eric Destler!" She shouted.

Eric glared at her, clenching and in clenching his fists. "I have things to do at the theodore." He barked turning around and storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Rosa cried moving over to the door. Christine ran to the baby who was now screaming and picked her up. "Daddy will be back," she comforted.

Eric ran up the massive theodore staircase marching into his office pulling the door shut behind him.

He plopped on the desk chair, and with a forceful motion of his arm Eric slung everything off the desk sending it crashing to the ground.

The door creaked open. As a little 14 year old ballerina peaked in. "What's wrong Mr. Destler?" The girl asked.

She was an odd child, always trying to fix everything she sometimes came into Eric's office and just sat talking nonstop.

His frightening mood swings never seemed to send her running like the rest of the opera employees.

"Bad day?" She questioned. Eric groaned getting up and looked out the window knowing he couldn't get rid of girl.

Eric herd her move to the desk sitting down in the chair and picking up the papers that were slung on the floor.

"My mamma says to think of all the things that make you happy when your mad or sad." The girl jabbered. "It helps. Mister you are mad a lot maybe you should try it!"

Eric rolled his eyes and leaned on the window frame.

The little girl sighed, "ok I'll mention some for you." She paused to think, "you like singing and humming to yourself, and you like the piano!" The girl thought a moment more, "you like to talk about the different buildings, and you love criticizing people's works. And you like yelling at people."

Eric chuckled to himself at her summery of him. "What was your name again?" He asked softly.

"Mary" she giggled. Eric let a small smile escape as he turned around facing her "Thank you Mary."

The girl sat sloppily in his chair drowning in the comfort. "Who was that lady you left with?" Mary asked twirling her brown waves.

"Does it concern you?" He replied gruffly. She looked down biting her lower lip, "Ya your my employer, everything you do concerns me!"

Eric cocked an eyebrow as the girl got up and started playing with more of his things. "She is a friend."

Mary turned around suddenly placing her hands on her hips and stood up straighter. "Mr. Destler," she scolded "she is not a friend!"

Eric could feel himself get hot, "and why not?" He hissed trying to control his temper.

He looked at him for a moment like he was an idiot.

"Because you look at her the same way my sister looks at the stage hand!"

Eric rolled his eyes, "and what is that suppose to mean?" He barked.

Mary sighed throwing her hands in the air. "It means you love her!" she giggled.


	27. The Ghost

Eric had debated going to bed but he knew he had to get his work done the show had to be perfect. Eric plopped himself down on his chair, and tried to work but it seemed impossible to do so when he had left Christine on such a bad note.

"Dammit Eric," he mumbled to himself, "I should have just stayed with her." Eric sighed slumping in the chair. Eric held the pen in his hand as he started working on the costs of the opera house that month and signing the employees pay checks.

Eric hummed to himself tapping his fingers on the desk as he wrote. He was itching to compose, it seemed like it had been an eternity since he had played his own works. Eric jumped up deciding he would just play for five minutes before going back to work.

Eric trotted down the stairs into the theodore down in the pit was a beautiful black grand piano. Gently as if he would break the keys at his touch he lay his fingers down on the smooth glossy pine keys. Closing his eyes the music surged through him as his fingers danced along to keys creating a beautiful mysterious work of art.

Eric was disrupted from his music when a white envelope lined with black came fluttering down. His eyes shot up and scanned the building's support beams, seeing no one he tore open the envelope.

_My dear manager,_

_I am delighted to resign here at the Manhattan Opera House, I request that you leave box 5 empty for my use. If you do not acknowledge my wishes you will pay dearly._

_O.G_

Eric stared in disbelief at the letter. Somebody knew who he was! "Eric?" William called to him causing him to jump. "It's 6 in the morning, you are still here?" Eric looked up scanning the beams ignoring the owner. "Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

Eric stuffed the letter in his jacket pocket he thought he would do some investigating before he talked to the manager. "Yes sir, I'm fine." Eric mumbled nervously.

Eric snooped around the theodor for a while trying to find any evidence of an intruder there was nothing. "Give up Destler," a voice boomed bouncing off the walls "you will never find me."

Eric now knew how the Paris managers felt, "but I still hold the ace." He thought to himself smiling, no copycat phantom of the opera can outsmart the real one.

Eric tapped on the door of Christine's apartment. She cracked open the door still in her night gown. "What?" She sighed still sounding angry, "it's still early."

Eric cursed himself wondering why he was here so early. "Christine, may I come in?"

Christine rolled her eyes, "are you going to act like I complete idiot?" She asked coldly.

Eric bit his malformed lip, "I hope not."

Christine sighed, letting him in. "I received this letter." He mumbled pulling out the envelope and handing it to her.

She opened the card and scanned the delicately written note. "What is this?" She asked alarmed.

"I don't know but it didn't sound any good." Eric replied nervously, I don't know what he wants yet. "Only you, Nadir, and the Smiths know who I was."

Christine sat down on the divan "I think the opera ghost should get back in business." She started handing the letter "but this time, he is haunting the other coast."

The last thing Eric wanted to do was to play a ghost again but he couldn't help but know Christine was right. "Should we go?" Eric asked standing up and offering her his gloved hand. "I think I should explore the opera house some more." he sighed worried.

Christine grabbed the baby and followed Eric, "What do you think he wants?" Christine finally asked when they were halfway to the opera house. Eric stopped suddenly, causing Christine to bump into him.

He turned his head and looked at her, "I don't know." Christine noticed fear in his eyes, he rarely showed that emotion so evidently.

"Did you love your wife?" Christine asked suddenly. Eric looked at her "I don't know." He whispered, "it was a forced marriage the shah threatened to kill her if I didnt."

Christine tried to grasp the situation, he looked down at his feet. "She was kind a beautiful, she was not afraid of me." Eric paused, "I was so messed up then, I was always drugged or drunk yet she stayed with me." Christine wasn't sure why she asked him that, maybe she wanted to know what was keeping him so distant.

"I think you did love her, the way you look at Rosa shows a deep love." Christine comforted giving him Rosa who had fallen asleep.

"Christine." A voice squealed, Christine gasped knowing that voice all too well. She turned around "Meg! You came!" She exclaimed running through the snow to her dear friend.

Eric adjusted Rosa's position and walked over to where the two were bouncing around in the snow giggling. Eric didn't get the two girls over exuberant actions. "We got married." Eric overheard Meg squeal, "I am Madam de Chagny."

Eric tensed up at the name, he gripped Rosa tighter, he wanted to kill that fop.

"Christine!" A mans delighted voice called. And here came Raoul, out of a bakery just as annoying as ever.

Eric swore under his breath as he turned and walked away to the opera house Feeling quite foul.

"Oh Eric thank God you are here." William called panicked from up stairs, could you come to my office. Eric swore to himself as he walked up the stairway.

"I received this letter," the grey haired man mumbled pushing a white envelope lined in black to him.

Eric sighed, "I know I got one to."

The man sat down abruptly, "do you think it's a copycat?" He questioned outing his head in his hands massaging his temples.

Eric was getting impatient, "no sir I think it's the real thing." He replied sarcastically but still stirn.

William cursed to himself looking up at Eric's tall thin form. "What does he want?" He breathed.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is to get at me for some reason." Eric sighed sitting on the desk, "I think we should ignore his wishes and see what he is about."

William nodded but Eric knew he was reluctant, he didn't like putting all the cast and crew in potential danger. "He will have to emerge during the performance I will be up above waiting." Eric explained.

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Please follow and review! And be on the look out for a new story soon.**


	28. Face Off

"Now it's not much different than Paris's version," Eric explained as he helped Christine get ready for the run through. "Just go with what you know." She nodded nervously, she hadn't even looked at the opera for years.

"Will you be with me?" She asked nervously.

Eric grasped her shaking hand, "I'll be up above, if he thinks like me he will be there."

Christine was nervous, she didn't like Eric putting himself in danger but it was for the best if he could be caught before anything happened. "Don't get hurt." she begged starting to tear up.

Eric's gloved hand stroked her cheek, "I won't." He assured, "now if you keep blubbering you will need to put your makeup on again." He chuckled warmly.

Eric left her to get dressed, and made his way up to the overhang waiting.

Dress rehearsal started Eric walked the beams keeping a close eye on box five where the owner sat and on the stage where Christine sang.

"What a beautiful voice she has monsieur fantôme de l'opéra." A man said in broken French. Eric turned around looking for the source of the voice. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, Monsieur." He hissed. Eric's heart pounded in his chest and a bead of sweat formed along his thin dusted blond hairline.

Eric clenched his fists looking for the voice that seemed to be traveling around him. Eric thought about his accent, "Persian," he breathed through his teeth. "What does the shah want with me?" Eric growled.

The man laughed, Eric felt himself being whipped back with a rope around his neck the man wasn't strong or skilled enough to snap his neck so instead Eric fell with a _thump _to the ground. Eric struggled to keep the rope from strangling him grabbing the trying to slide his fingers through the noose.

"You did not obey my orders." The man roared tightening the rope. Eric looked up the man was average height, he was slightly overweight, smart but lacked the experience Eric had.

Eric kicked himself around almost facing the man, his face was completely covered with a white mask Eric had no way of recognizing him but his accent was definitely Persian.

Eric was getting light headed his neck was burning from the raw rope. With his last ounce of strength he kicked the man's knee out from under him. The man released the rope as he fell Eric jumped to his feat the room spinning as he tried to get his lungs working again.

The imposter took that opportunity to escape leaving Eric standing in a beam trying to regain his senses.

The show had ended as Eric climbed still a little weak down to box 5 where the owner sat.

"Eric!" He cried alarmed as Eric opened the box door. "Your neck!"

Eric felt the deep friction burn on his neck. "I used softer rope." He mumbled his voice shaking. Eric couldn't get the fact that he was middle eastern out of his head, he decided it was time to include Nadir.

"Did you get him?" William asked knowing the answer full well.

"No." Eric replied bluntly. Eric sat down in the seat next to William holding his face in his hands defeated. The adrenaline was wearing off and his neck burned but the bleeding was stopping.

Eric groaned frustrated as he slumped in his chair and watched the rest of the performance. All he could think of is what the Shah wanted with him, he had spent years at that man's mercy being beaten into submission he just wanted that hell to be over.

"Did you know him?" William asked. Eric jumped startled by the sudden voice. Eric shook his head, "I am not sure, he was wearing a mask." Eric mumbled.

"But you know something, don't you?"

Eric breathed "I do but he's listening to us now and so I won't say anything." Eric whispered harshly. "I'm going to go see Christine."

Eric got up, he was exhausted so much had happened in the last two days so much emotion was surging through him so many questions that he needed answers to.

Eric tapped gently on the dressing room door, Christine was singing her songs. A warm feeling overcame him, something he never felt before.

Christine paused when she heard the taps. "It's open." She sang joyfully. Eric smiled as he opened the door, "oh Eric," she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss.

Eric felt a chill at her warm touch, it was too much for him to take. "You were perfect." He smiled forgetting all of his problems.

"I am so happy Eric, I can't wait to be on stage again." She giggled dancing around the room like a child. Eric chuckled at the sight of her spinning and dancing her chocolate curls flying everywhere.

"Daddy!" A cute little overjoyed voice squealed behind him. Eric reached for his baby, "thank you Mary." He smiled at the ballerina who was watching the baby. "She is so fun sir, I'll watch her any time."

Eric laughed squeezing the laughing little girl, "I might take you up on that."

Mary gasped, "Mr. Destler! What happened to your neck?"

Christine ran over to Eric looking at the now blistering rope burn. "Eric! What happened?"

Eric rolled his eyes and Christine sat him down and started rubbing an ointment on his neck, "I'm fine..." Eric paused not wanting to say anything about the inventor. "I just got a little careless."

Christine knew he was lying and Mary crossed her arms and glared at him. Eric didn't say anything just sat there putting up with there pestering questions shifting his eyes nervously between the two.

"Well I see he's not going to say anything with me in here." Mary sneered storming out of the room. Christine moved over to the chair in front of Eric she sat down and leaned forward, her eyes stirn.

"Now what happened?" She asked her voice was low and stir, Eric thought she looked kinda cute acting completely out of character and challenge him. "Quit smiling at me and tell me what happened!" She growled.

Eric didn't even notice he was smiling, "I got careless with the intruder." He mumbled hoping she was happy with his answer.

She crossed her arms, "you're not going to tell me are you?"

Eric bounced Rosa on his knee "no, at least not here and now." Eric replied breathing through his teeth.

"Ouch." Rosa cried, Eric looked concerned at the baby to see her pointing at him. Eric chuckled his mood lightning, "I Guess so little Rosa." Rosa climbed up on his leg supporting herself on his broad shoulders slowly she leaned in and kissed the burn.

Eric looked at her he big blue eyes overwhelmed him, how could his baby be so perfect? "Better daddy?" she asked cocking her little head to the side. Eric smiled his eyes beginning to water, "Yes little Rosa."

She frowned again, "Mask, scary." Eric's heart melted, she was not scared of his face, instead she was afraid of his mask. Eric choked up as the toddler grabbed the mask pulling it off without a seconds thought.

"She is an extraordinary child." Christine remarked wiping a tear away.

Eric grinned pride surging through him, he heart swelling at the thought of his child she was a compassionate being, he smile could melt a heart of ice, "how can you be so perfect?" Eric asked beginning to break down, "how can something like me be blessed with two people who care?"

Rosa didn't understand his words but she hugged him again giving him another wet childish kiss.

**Ah Rosa is so cute. I think Eric is going to be a wonderful dad!**


	29. Uppa

A gentle knock echoed about the room, eric fumbled for his mask finding it on the floor he put it on as Christine got up glancing to make sure Eric's mask was on, "Hello Meg." Christine gleamed hugging the blond ballerina. "Raoul." she giggled hugging the fop.

Eric felt sick at the thought of him, and a pain of jealousy as the young man walked in his thick dusted blond hair and handsome face causing everyone to swarm around him.

Christine walked over to Eric noticing his hate filled eyes and he hands clenching and unclenching he was fighting to control his temper. "Eric be nice, he really wants to be a friend." Christine whispered in his ear, her breath despite being warm sent chills down his spine. "That's too much Christine." he mumbled bitterly.

"Monsieur" Raoul said nervously "Phan… er Destler." corrected quickly. The fop seemed rightfully terrified of Eric.

Eric like the fact that he could easily terrify the viscount. "I wont kill you now de Changy." Eric spit the name tasting bitter in his mouth, "Only because I dont want to hurt Christine or Meg, but if you dare cross the line I won't think twice about killing you. Do you understand?" Eric challenged knowing he was the alpha in the room.

The Viscount nodded, "I wish I had the words to apologize to you Eric." Raoul tried to apologise.

Eric sneared at the man, "We are not on a first name basis." Eric barked brushing past him as he glided elegantly out of the room.

"Well, he didn't kill me." Raoul joked nervously.

Meg rubbed her husbands back, "He is a softy he may not forgive you but he will put up with you." She comforted.

Christine smiled, "That attitude is just another mask he puts on, give him time he has been hurt a lot in his life." Raoul nodded knowing that he had been a source of some of his pain.

Christine left the two newly weds to find Eric, he was sitting in his office slumped with his head on the desk, "Eric" she called gently,he looked up she searched for what he was thinking in his deep pain filled eyes. "What have you been through." She thought to herself as she looked at his sorry state.

"You are going to catch him Eric." She cooed stroking her fingers through his hair. Eric stared at the wall his chin on his fist. "He was smart, but not strong." Erc mumbled, mostly to himself "He knows enough about me to pull it off."

Christine thought about his words, wishing she knew what he need to hear. "I should go see Nadir." Eric grumbled getting up, Christie smiled glad that he had someone he could trust to say everything that was on his mind Even though he pretended that he didn't like him.

Eric clutched his cloak tighter as he walked the snowy streets, his eyes burned from the icy wind. It was going to be a harsh winter for sure. Eric approached the apartments and walked into the office. "Is a Nadir Khan in?" Eric asked the woman sitting at the desk. "Room number 3." She grumbled. Eric thanked the lady and headed up the stairs.

"Daroga." Eric yelled pounding on the door.

Eric heard shuffling in the room nadir opened the door, "Since when did you knock?" He chuckled letting Eric in. Eric shoved the letter in nadir's hand, "I have a problem."

Nadir looked at him shocked, "Wow, you actually are now voluntarily coming to me with a problem?

"Nadir!"

"Just a second friend let me take this all in," Nadir sighed cracking a smile.

"You try my patience." Eric growled.

Nadir looked at the paper, "Oh," he said shocked "This is a problem."

Eric nodded sitting down. "Well I'm guessing thats where you got that rope burn." the persian pointed out.

Eric nodded again, "He had a persian accent."

Nadir's gesturing face turned serious, "Are you sure? Who was he? What did he look like?" The man asked alarmed.

"Yes, and I don't know what he looked like or who he was, his face was covered." Eric grumbled wondering why he went to the Daroga for help. "I'll look around." He assured. "Have you talked to Christine and the owner?"

Eric nodded, "A bit."

Nadir relaxed a little, "They should be in the know." he scolded his friend.

Eric didn't want to tell them everything but as always Nadir was right. "I'll put my long unused detective skills to use. You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

Eric sighed he was very tired for sure, "I'll be at the Smith house if anyone wants me." Nadir nodded grabbing his hat and jacket following Eric out of the door.

Eric walked with the Persian to the theodor it was mostly silence, each man knew what they had to do to get rid of the pest.

Eric opened the for to the little house added onto the theodor. The room was a clean and homey. A fire crackled in the fireplace chilling his cold bones. "Oh Eric! A overjoyed sound came from the kitchen. Eric smiled at Mrs. voice, it was so warm and comforting to him. "I heard what happened." She started emerging from the kitchen drying her hands on her apron her face was concerned.

"I'll survive." Eric assured removing his cloak, "I think I will go and rest for a while." She smiled as Eric walked wearily up the stairs suddenly realizing how tired he was.

Eric curled up in the bed after kicking off his shoes. Snuggling down like a baby in the quilts Eric closed his eyes falling asleep.

Mrs. Smith fumbled around the kitchen singing softly to herself. A gentle knock sounded on the door. She walked slowly to the main room dusting the flour off of her apron.

"Why hello Christine!" The older woman exclaimed welcoming her and little Rosa out of the cold and into the warm house.

"Is Eric in? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Christine asked putting Rosa on the floor.

Mrs. Smith nodded, "he went upstairs to take a quick nap." Christine giggled at the thought of Eric the great feared opera ghost curled up in the covers asleep.

"Well," Christine smiled "I should go find a bed for Rosa to take a nap in while I go for a rehearsal." She picked up little Rosa who was rubbing her eyes giving a tired cry.

"She is welcome to stay here." The old grey woman offered.

Christine sighed in relief, "I wonder how her father would react if he woke up with Rosa asleep beside him." Christine said with a devious smile.

"Now daddy's asleep, can you be quiet and go right to sleep?" Christine asked the todolar. Slowly she cracked the door peeking into the dark room. To the right was Eric asleep on his belly pulling the blankets tight against his shoulders.

Christine couldn't help but giggle at his sleeping form. Slowly she put Rosa down beside him putting her finger to her lips reminding her to stay quiet.

Rosa curled up immediately to her father, Christine wondered if she remembered all those nights asleep beside him under the opera house. Eric stirred when he felt Rosa's little body against his. With a moan he embraced the child who was already asleep and went still himself.

Christine covered her mouth to keep from giggling aloud, she was so happy that he was accepting her.

"Did he wake up?" Mrs. Smith whispered when she walked down the stairs. Christine shook her head no.

"I should go." Christine remarked heading to the door, "thank you very much."

Eric felt something warm snuggled against him, he tried to remember what was going on knowing that someone should not be in bed with him he opened his eyes. Gasping at the sight of Little Rosa in his arms he jumped, falling out of bed with a thud.

Eric groaned as Rosa peaked over the edge of the bed. "Ouch." She squeaked her face filled with concern for her father.

Eric swore under his breath, as Rosa cocked her head at him. "Yes ouch" grumbled standing up.

He picked up the little girl straightening out her black hair that stood up every which way.

Eric moved to the head of the stairs as Rosa began pushing away from him, "I do it!" She bubbled. Eric was confused but put her down, quickly she sat down on the first step scooting down on her bottom to the next one, "Uppa!" she giggled as she hit the step immediately scouting to the next one, "Uppa!" she exclaimed again wiggling to the next stair.

Eric was pleasantly amused by her stair theory stepping down each stair chuckling to himself, pride swelling him up. Rosa reached the bottom of the stairs and began her little race on her hands and knees to the kitchen where Mrs. Smith was working.

"Well rise and shine." Mrs. Smith gleamed looking down at Rosa then turning her glance up to Eric who had the happiest smile on his face, his entire being radiating joy and pride. "Should we go find Christine?" he asked picking up the child.

**I can't get over how cute Rosa is. Her little way of going down the stairs was inspired by how I went down the stairs as a baby.**

**Please review, there is only 10 chapters left.**


End file.
